Nueva vida Nuevo amor
by fujoshi fujyosh
Summary: MELLIZOS OSI DRACO Y HARRY , CON GEMELOS COMO PAREJAS Y LUEGO ADIVINEN QUIEN LOS SIGUI EL FAN MAS GRANDE DE HARRY SI ¿QUE PASARA CONSIGIRAN TENER A LOS CHICOS?


Nueva vida Nuevo amor

Como es el nuevo hogar

En un lugar del universo….

En otra dimensión…

Había terminado la guerra durante el torneo de los 3 magos después de ser transportado Harry estaba listo después de sus sueños sabia el plan de voldemort. Así que cuando llego solo y le disparo un _petrificus_ a Peter el traidor, a voldemort le lanzo un hechizo que lo corto y lo mato e hizo invocación de los horrocruxes, los destruyo con el fuego maldito, regreso con los demás llevando a los malvados y se fue después de la ceremonia de graduación de los de el último año a él le faltaban 3 años pero por lo ocurrido pidió irse a otro lugar sus amigos lo abandonaron por haberlo logrado sin ayuda lo cual los molesto. _Dumbledore_ entendió y lo ayudo al igual que a su hermano Draco, si después de lo ocurrido en el mundial donde fueron secuestrados y violados ambos descubrieron que eran hermanos cosa que Ron y Hemión no les gusto y luego con lo que paso en el fin de los 3 magos. Draco le dijo –ves como algunas familias somos mejores que otras. Draco que también tuvo problemas con sus disque amigos por no querer problemas los aguantaba Draco, pues tenía miedo de su padre pero con lo que ocurrió (apoyar al lord) fue arrestado en su mansión Draco no pudo más que ver morir a Narcisa lucios la mato intentando escapar entonces en ese momento llegaron los aurores (lucios se suicido en prisión).

Harry y Draco decidieron irse a vivir a otro lugar entonces los 2 salieron de 4to año teniendo solo 16 años y prepararon todo para mudarse e irse del mundo mágico los 2 sabían hacer magia sin varita por eso no les importo dejarlas, Dumbledore los ayudo a buscar lugar a donde irse (ósea otra dimensión) .

Sirius y Severus eran esposos y adoptaron a los chicos así que los cuatro se despidieron de la familia weasley en especial de los gemelos que habían llegado a querer a Draco tanto como querían a Harry el director los mando aun lugar bonito donde la mayoría de las personas eran buenas, ya que habían dicho que eran de otro país la gente les ayudo mucho a adaptarse. En la casa de alado vivían una familia de papa Louis, padre Fran con dos hijos jóvenes donceles, en esta dimensión la magia se concentro en algunos hombres, de donde ellos venían solo los sangre pura y los magos más poderosos podían tener hijos, ahora entendían por que el director les dijo que aquí no tenían que temer embarazarse o esconderse. Draco y Harry al saber la verdad, ser mellizos cumplir años el mismo día preguntaron a Sirius y Severus que había pasado dijeron que sus papas era James Potter con Lucios como padre .cuando formaron la familia todos cambiaron sus apellidos a Snape – Black –Potter – Malfoy, no hubo problema porque era su legado por eso les gustaba esa dimensión por sus donceles como en el mundo mágico por eso no tenían que explicar cosas después como Draco al ser sangre pura podía engendrar al igual que Harry. Los donceles eran un poco más pequeños delgados como una chica facciones muy suaves .los vecinos iban a un internado de varones y donceles, los separaban por sección todos llevaban a sus hijos por eso apuntaron a los chicos.

Los vecinos de junto lado derecho eran:

José Luis 17años pelo largo castaño oscuro piel morena ojos miel (doncel)

Marcos 16años pelo no muy largo rubio oscuro piel tostada claro ojos miel (doncel)

Los vecinos de en frente de los de junto eran:

Jeanra 17años pelo rubio piel bronceada ejercitado ojos azules (gemelo mayor varón)

Alexander 17años pelo rubio piel bronceada ejercitado ojos azules (gemelo menor varón)

El vecino lado izquierdo era:

Rawy 17años pelo castaño oscuro piel morena atlético ojos cafés claro (varón)

El vecino enfrente era:

Fabio 16años pelo castaño claro algo largo piel morena clara atlético ojos grises (doncel)

Harry junto con Draco también habían cambiado un poco cuando llegaron a esta dimensión

Harry 16años pelo largo negro piel morena ojos verdes (doncel) sus facciones se suavizaron

Draco 16años pelo largo rubio piel clara blanca ojos grises (doncel) su cuerpo se adelgazo mucho

Queda decir que entre donceles podían andar ya que como ambos podían tener hijos no había problemas, en cambio entre varones era raro pues muy pocos podían lograr tener hijos, tenían que tener tratamiento, ambos tienden a ser dominantes y los donceles no eran dominantes.

Apenas iba a iniciar la escuela, estaban todos a un días de entra y les gusto que podían ir los fines de semana a su hogar .estaba Draco y Harry en su cuarto preparando su maleta no ponían muchas cosas ya que el fin regresaban así que solo ponían en la maleta ropa interior y el uniforme (los varones usaban traje negro con camisa blanca corbata gris y los donceles traje gris con camisa blanca corbata negra) Harry guardaba sus cosas mientras Draco lo veía ya había terminado de guardarlas. Harry saco unas cosas de un cajón cuando una foto caí al suelo en ella aparecía Harry con su ex novio viktor krum, se dio el año pasado pero viktor no le gusto que Harry fuera más famoso decía que a distancia no funcionaria Harry todavía le dolía, toma la foto y se sienta a llorar Draco lo abrasa le dice que todo va a estar bien, le quita la foto la quema con magia Harry asiente lo sigue abrasando deciden dormir un rato pues mañana partirán domingo por la tardeen la mañana

H -vamos despierta es hora de desayunar Dray

D -no molestes déjame dormir Ryo y no me digas Dray

H -despierta báñate

D – está bien

Se paran y se bañan, a bajo los esperaban sirius y severus los chicos les decían papa a sirius y padre a severus pues con la adopción ya era oficialmente sus padres

Si –ya tienen todo cachorros

Se –espero no olvidaran lo de deportes

H-D –no, lo pusimos todo

Si – por cierto les puse los folletos de los equipos véanlos

Se – si tienen que comprar algo nos hablan y lo mandamos

H –si padre

SI – Harry cuida de tu hermano

H –si pa

Terminando de desayunar se ponen a ver la tele hasta la hora de comer y marcharse, cuando llego la hora de comer se apuraron cuando terminaron subieron por sus cosas y las pusieron en el coche luego los cuatros fueron rumbo a la escuela se fueron con tiempo de sobra para arreglar el papeleo ,los horarios ,habitaciones todo eso al salir vieron pasar a marcos y Fabio los saludaron , los conocían porque además de ser vecinos tomaban terapia con el padre de marcos por lo que paso de la violación .se fueron al llegar fueron a la dirección para pedir un cuarto para los dos ya que Draco no podía dormir solo y Harry lograba calmarlo (todos tenían cuartos solos solo los hermanos podían pedir uno junto )

Antes de llegar a la escuela

En casa de Alex y Janra los gemelos discutían en su habitación por una foto que tenia Alex guardada (la foto era de dos chicos donceles uno de 15 y otro de 16 eran José luís y su hermano hace un año los gemelos tomaron la foto sin que los vieran, a Alex le gustaba marcos y a su hermano José Luis)

A –dámela no te importa

Ja –te la devolveré si me consigues una copia

A –está bien pero devuélvemela

Se la da y Alex la abrasa contra su pecho

A –que fastidioso eres jan

Ja –pero así me quieres Alex

A –si pero quiero más a marcos, así que **no vuelvas agarrar mis cosas**

Va a su escritorio saca una foto donde solo sale José Luis se la da, como capitán podía pedir fotos de algunos chicos y sabia que su hermano le gustaría esta mas que la otra

A –toma sabia que me la pedirías una así que me tome la libertad de pedirte esta para ti

Ja –gracias Alex

Se la quita la besa muchas veces se va a su cama, José Luis savia que le gustaba a jan después de contemplar la foto besarla y demás la guarda

Ja – ¿cuándo vendrá Rawy?

A – ¿no sé cuando venga Fabio? Ya ves como le gusta seguirle casi a todos lados a sí que lo más seguro es que venga cuando este con marcos

Ja –si Fabio hace como que no pero creo que ya se dio cuenta y parece que le gusta que lo siga. Mira ay viene Fabio con marcos saludan a los vecinos y si atrás Rawy, prepárate también viene José Luis

A –yo porque si a ti te gusta a mí me gusta marcos

Ja –pues porque eras mi doble así que todo lo que se parezca a mí se debe ver genial

A –presumido

Guarda su foto se asoma por la ventana ve a marcos entrar con Fabio luego sale José Luis.

Fabio con Marcos entran riendo y corriendo hasta el cuarto de Marcos una vez dentro se miran luego empiezan a reír de nuevo

M –porque siempre asen lo mismo creen que somos tontos y no nos damos cuenta

F –no se pero es divertido ver cómo nos siguen ese par, tu hermano también disfruta el acoso abierto de jan, ¿le encanta no?

M –si es muy divertido, pero cuando se decidirán esto se vuelve tedioso ya quiero que sea mi novio Alex

F –no se pero espero que pronto yo también ya quiero que Rawy me bese

M –Si Alex cuando me sigue con la mirada cundo vienen a ver a mi hermano se queda como tonto

Se quedan pensando un rato en lo que están jugando luego de unos minutos se voltean a ver con las mismas sonrisas de travesura en la cara y dicen

M -¿celos para que se apuren a declarársenos va? imagínalo

F –si sería divertido ponerlos celosos, fingir que andamos para que se declaren

M –¿hay que practicar no, que tal cerca de la ventana?

Se acercan a besarse, lo cierto es que este par practicaba desde que supieron eran donceles también cuando estaban tristes eran cómplices de muchas cosas, eran como novios solo que querían experimentar con alguien que les diera seguridad sin ser forzados ni que lo dijeran luego presumiendo, además de que no se amaban solo se querían terminaron el beso y se acercaron a la ventana la abrieron platicaron un poco de a ser la tarea, Fabio se acerco a marcos lo beso despacio primero lamio un poco el labio luego introdujo su lengua en terreno conocido por el pues sabia como besar a marcos de forma que los dos les gustara, marcos se levanto sin separarse se sentó de hurtadillas sobre Fabio, de forma que tuvo que agárralo de la cintura Fabio para no tirarlo y marcos lo tomo del cuello con ambas manos dando impresión de querer a ser algo mas, se separaron Fabio con la cabeza en el cuello del otro dando a pensar que se besaban el cuello, Fabio pregunto

F -¿nos están viendo?

M –si están muy molestos e impresionados, mi hermano nos está viendo raro creo que sospecha vendrá a preguntar entremos a disimular

Entraron a jugar videojuegos mientras tanto unos momento antes cuando rawy y José Luis llegaron a casa de los gemelos Janra abre la puerta

Ja –hola como estas, amor me extrañaste mucho

José Luis se acerca a su oído serio dice

Jl –no porque abría de extrañarte

R –hay que suerte tienes todos los días puedes ver a José Luis mientras yo no puedo ver a Fabio

A –pues así es esto unos tenemos más suerte que otros

Ja –vamos amor reconoce que me extrañaste

Jl -"claro que te extrañe tarado pero ni creas que lo diré en vos alta para que te burles de mi con tus juegos esperara hasta que hables en serio de lo contrario creo que buscare a otro que me tome en serio" claro que no vives en frente por que te extrañaría tonto

Lo dice serio mientras sus pensamientos eran otros como ya vimos

A –ya vamos al cuarto a ver la película si no nos dará tiempo ya que al rato nos vamos ala escuelas

En realidad quería ver si veía a su amor por la ventana así todos fueron al cuarto de los gemelos entraron aponer la película mientras preparaban todo rawy decía lo lindo que era Fabio y demás

Jl –pues dile que tal que cuando quieras algo con el ya tiene a alguien

R –no me va a mandar a volar están lindo

Jl –enserio dile, mi hermano y el pasan mucho tiempo juntos y lo más seguro es que un día de estos ya anden y tú te quedes sin nada por tonto cobarde

Ja –"tiene razón tengo que pedírselo bien serio, de lo contrario el siempre pensara que lo digo jugando y no me ara caso pensando que juego mientras quiero que sea mío solo mío lo haré hablare con el"-hoye José Luis puedo hablar contigo a solas por favor

Jl –si "que raro está muy serio raro en el tan alegre que le pasara"

Salen al pasillo Janra se acerca a José Luis lo mira a los ojos serio le dice

Ja –yo estuve pensando en lo que acabas de decir y quería decirte que en verdad me gustas mucho no es un juego cuando digo todo lo que te digo enserio te amo y te extraño mucho cuando no estás por eso quiero pedirte una oportunidad se mi novio no te arrepentirás por favor

José Luis lo ve que se lo está pidiendo en serio y casi con lagrimas de miedo a ser rechazado eso lo deja nervioso nunca pensó que jan lo dijera en serio, el suspira se pone nervioso pero luego de un momento se acerca, janra no se mueve no sabe que esperar, José Luis se acerca con timidez y viéndolo a los ojos se acerca poco a poco va cerrando sus ojos y acaricia con sus labios los de jan al poco rato jan lo abrasa, con su lengua lame sus labios pidiendo permiso para entrar el otro la abre, las lenguas se acarician con lentitud conociéndose luego se separan

Jl –espero no arrepentirme jan porque si es broma no te volveré a hablar porque en serio tú también me gustas mucho desde hace tiempo

Janra al oír esto lo toma de la cintura con una mano y el cuello con la otra para acercarlo a besar de nuevo con mas amor se separan entran al cuarto, al entrar ven por la ventana como Fabio besa a marcos los otros los ven mirar raros la ventana se asoman y se ponen furiosos por lo que ven, se quedan idos viendo como marcos se acerca más a Fabio ven como se besan, luego su cuello entran ala habitación cerrando la ventana. José Luis conoce ese par, sabe de lo que son capases, sospecha de un plan para ponerlos celoso y lo sabe por qué los ha oído hablar de ellos cuando creen que no los oyen, sabe que los aman, les gustan mucho así que piensa ayudarlos por eso les dice a los chicos

Ayuda y recuerdos

Jl –no quiero decir se los dije pero se los dije por cobardes, pero no se preocupen yo voy a ver qué investigo

Se acerca a janra, lo besa como lo beso en el pasillo ase unos momentos

Jl –nos vemos amor te marco cuando sepa algo adiós

Los otros salen de su asombro por lo de la ventana al ver el beso de los otros

A-R-¿cuenta que paso?

Jan les cuenta lo que paso de cómo le pidió una oportunidad pero enserio sin bromas y de cómo el otro se la dio por lo que oficial mente era novio de José Luis cuando termino su relato el celular de janra suena el sonríe al ver el numero que le llama

J –hola amor que paso

Ven que asiente diciendo solo aj a aj sonríe un poco luego dice ok colgando al saber de quién era la llamada preguntan

A -R -¿Qué dijo?

Ja -dice que…

Cuando José Luis llego a su casa entro en el cuarto ve a marcos jugar con Fabio en la consola y pregunta sin más por que los conoce mucho así que

Jl – ¿qué traman cual es el siguiente paso de su plan, por qué no lo entiendo les dan celos y luego como los asen sus novios, cual es la idea?

M –hermano qué bueno que nos conoces nos evitas explicarte cosas

F –y da la casualidad que llegas como lo previsto para la segunda fase verdad amor

Lo dice mientras ve a marcos

M –claro amor llega justo para vernos llorar, porque alguien nos desprecio por lo que al darnos consuelo solo pudimos besarnos para probar que no éramos feos o algo así solo por ánimos (nótese el sarcasmo)

F –así que ahora solo que da decir que somos vulnerables, un buen momento para que alguien que si guste de nosotros venga lo diga y quizás con un poco de suerte ser ese alguien que si nos quiera para novios, que nos vea no se tal vez lindos bellos no se tu qué crees José Luis (nótese el sarcasmo)

Jl –creo que debo hacer una llamada

Saca el teléfono para llamar a Janra

Ja - hola amor que paso

Jl –bien ese par quiere que darse con los tontos pues ya se cansaron de sus juegos así que les acorralan con esto, pero ahora tu dirás que fueron rechazados por lo que ahora piensan que los varones los encuentran feos que no gustan de ellos, que se yo invéntate algo, por lo que si alguien quiere con ellos es el momento porque ellos creerán en la palabra de un varón más que la de un doncel que solo busca confortarlos cuando digan que son lindos, entendiste amor bueno te amo nos vemos luego besos

Ja-ok

Una vez resuelta la última parte solo queda esperar, así que siguen jugando esperando la hora de irse a la escuela, mientras tanto en la guarida del mal, bueno era la casa de enfrente pero siempre quise poner algo así, mientras tanto en la casa de enfrente

Ja –dice que le dijeron que estaban tristes, alguien los desprecio les dijo feos no se que tanto mas, entonces cuando llegaron ellos se vieron lindos pero no lo sentían, así que se besaron buscando sentirse especiales pero como ellos solo se ven como amigos no funciono, piensan que solo si alguien varón quisiera salir con ellos lo creerían, pero ellos piensan que nadie quera salir con ellos, así que mi novio opina que pueden aprovechar la oportunidad y declarárseles que opinan

A – R –que si la aprovecharemos no los dejaremos pensar cosas que no son, nos aremos sus novios

Luego de eso se prepararon para ir a la escuela, también buscaron regalos para los chicos.

Se fueron a la escuela ya todos en sus habitaciones, con todo acomodado los únicos despiertos tan tarde eran Draco con Harry que estaban platicando

H-Estoy emocionado ya quiero conocer mucha gente y hacer amigos de verdad y tu Dray

D-También lo estoy pero ni se te ocurra decirme así delante de los otros

H-Decirte como DRAY

D-Así, no lo agás

H-¿Por qué si te gustaba que te dijeran así Cedric y Blaise?

D-Porque haces que los recuerde y todavía me duele su traición, pero puedes decirme Dragon ese solo me lo dices tú y ese me trae mejores recuerdos

H-Está bien Dragon ahora a dormir

Ambos se acuestan y se ponen a pensar lo que pasó con sus novios

Harry: Recuerda estar con viktor en la torre, entonces Harry le pide anuncie su relación

H-vamos viktor, anunciemos nuestra relación

V-NO no quiero, es peligroso que sepan de lo nuestro (lo dijo en forma indiferente)

H-entonces vayámonos lejos

V-No es que… porque… a… lo nuestro…

H-a ¿entonces es que no me quieres? ¿No me amas?

V-No es que todos mueren contigo

Viktor se sorprende de lo que el mismo dijo y Harry se pone a llorar

H- a entonces ya sé lo que es

V-No Harry espera no es lo que quise decir

H-¿**Entonces te doy vergüenza, lastima, no quieres estar con migo, estás jugando, me estás viendo la cara que es?**_-suspira- _ No contestes puedes largarte a tu estúpido país bastardo

Harry sale llorando, Viktor se queda pensando en que Harry quiere algo serio pero él quiere divertirse

Harry duerme pensando en que quiere encontrar el verdadero amor y decide en su último pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido que debe de cambiar su actitud y ser mas frio y menos amoroso así la persona que quiera estar con él estaría a su lado para ganar su amor

Draco: Recuerda que iba de regreso a su cuarto por a ver ido a consolar a Harry y piensa en la propuesta de Harry de irse juntos pero Draco estaba andando con Cedric entonces estaba todavía pensándolo entra a la sala común y al entrar al pasillo oye unos gemidos se acerca con cautela y oye a su amigo Blaise que tal vez se le olvido poner el hechizo o estaba presumiendo que estaba con alguien como Draco había llegado antes de tiempo decidió irse a leer un libro y cuando estaba por irse…

Y oye un gemido de ¡o si Cedric! Y entonces decidió quedarse y sigue oyendo gemidos de o si entonces oye uno que decía ¡tú lo haces mejor que Dray! Draco con mucho cuidado abre la puerta y ve a Blaise y Cedric en su cama y Blaise está montado sobre el pene de Cedric ambos gimiendo como perra en celo

C-Más rapi…do… Dray n...no a de ta…rd...ar

B-Ya ca…si me ve…ng…ooo

C-Yo tam…bi…en ya m…e ven…go

Ambos terminan al mismo tiempo y empiezan a vestirse y no saben que Draco oyó y vio todo por la puerta medio abierta

C-ya Draco no ha de tardar no podemos seguir asiéndolo aquí, Draco puede sospechar

B-Draco esta tan metido con Harry que no se da cuenta de nada, además de que te quejas cuando esperas a Dray aquí el siempre sabe que te debe un favor y te regala cosas, lo que nos conviene

C-ya lose necesito engatusarlo mas y que me dé más dinero y no se tal vez casarme con el

B-te mueres por casarte con él para despojarlo de su dinero más fácil verdad

Para ese entonces ya se vistieron se arreglaron ordenaron el cuarto y se serenaron en lo que oyó esto Draco se le ocurrió algo rápido y se decidió por la propuesta de Harry entonces cuando oye que empiezan hablar de otras cosas que nada que ver con el plan de engañarlo sabe que están esperando su llegada, respira se tranquiliza y entra caminando como si nada camina a su baúl y empieza a guardar lo que quedan de sus cosas lo guarda todo no deja nada entonces Cedric se acerca y le pone la mano en la cintura lo abraza y le pregunta

C-¿Qué haces amor adónde vas, ocurrió algo?

B-¿Qué paso Dray?

D-Nada no paso nada solo iré con Harry porque sigue deprimido

C-¿y adónde vas tienes que llevar todas tus cosas?

B-está bien a Dray no le gusta que agarren sus cosas

D-si hasta que no se resuelvan los problemas estaré con el

C-¿para qué te hablo no tendrás problemas verdad? ¿Nosotros seguimos juntos verdad?

Cedric se empieza a preocupar (por el dinero no por el), porque de los Malfoy Potter Harry es el mayor, lo que hace que si Draco se aleja pone en peligro su plan, Draco sonríe burlonamente porque sabe que pone en peligro el plan del Cedric, entonces se acerca le duele lo que va a hacer pero para que su propio plan siga tiene que hacerlo, respira y lo besa con pasión con lo último que queda de su amor por él, y entonces cuando se separan Cedric dice

C-wow ¿nunca me habías besado así que pasa?

D-nada, no te preocupes, solo que como estaré con Harry no se cuanto tiempo no te veré pero todo está bien no te preocupes amor

Entonces Draco sale con su baúl y se dirige a ver al director pero tranquilo porque sabe que no lo pueden engañar mas, llega a la puerta del director y le agradece por darle la poción que durmió a Harry lo que izo que diera la prospectiva y entonces algunos cambios en las rutinas ponen las cosas en claro y entonces van al cuarto de Harry y a la mañana siguiente se van

Draco deja de pensar en eso y piensa en que mañana le diría a Harry lo que paso

Conociéndolos

Al otro día sonó el despertador todos se pararon a desayunar, las mesas están por secciones la de donceles y la de varones en esta ultima estaban Janra su doble, Rawy, Tom y su gemelo Demon, en la de donceles estaban sentados José Luis, Marcos, Fabio además de otros dos chocos conocidos de José Luis que no vienen al caso, luego por las puerta entra Draco con Harry, hablando tomados de la mano, casi todos voltearon a verlos, los varones se preguntaban quienes son los nuevos, Janra los vio pero siguió comiendo luego los ven abrasarse seguido de un beso en los labios con cariño, cosa que pocos notaron pero ajenos a todo este escándalo Harry platica con Draco

Dr –Ryo ya lo decidí te diré que paso con Cedric, pero en la noche

H – ¿entonces me dirás Dragon enserio? que bueno eso quiere decir que te sientes mejor, ahora sabré por que ya no quieres dormir sin mi compañía, ya que durante la terapia no me dices mucho sobre ese asunto solo que hubo un retroceso eso es malo casi superamos lo otro

Lo abrasa y lo besa por lo contento que esta, se sienta, saludan a los chicos de la mesa, mientras tanto en la de los varones los gemelos Tom con Demon no dejan de mirarlos, hay algo en los chicos pero no saben que, es algo que hace que no puedan dejar de verlos pero, hay algo que los llama no saben si es del moreno o del rubio pero es fuerte lo raro es que los envuelve a los dos

T – ¿quiénes son esos chicos alguien los conoce?

De –creo que son novios

J –no, son hermanos viven junto a mi novio

T – que yo sepa no tienes novio, por que según tu solo alguien puede llenar ese papel ¿no?

J –claro ¿recuerdas siempre lo que digo?

T – si lo hago, pero no me digas que te dijo que si

J –claro pero a lo que preguntabas, José Luis los conoce con su hermano, de hecho creo van en el mismo año que Marcos

T –diles que nos los presente por favor y te deberé una ¿va? ¿Sí?

J –va pero me deberán la tarea de mate los dos una semana

Se levanta, se acerca a José Luis, se sienta lo saluda con un beso

Ja –hola amor, chicos buenos días

Jl –hola me extrañaste (dice burlón)

Ja –si por eso vine a verte

Jl –hoye ya conoces a Harry y a Draco

Ja –no, mucho gusto, Janra novio de José Luis

Dr –claro quién mas vendría y lo besaría sin más

H –Dragon cálmate no es el lugar, lo siento no le gusta conocer extraños, somos hermanos, mellizos de hecho, ¿no eres el gemelo del vecino? (lo duce con emoción, buscando al otro chico)

Ja –si esta por allá, por ¿quieres conocerlo?

Dr –a mi hermano le gusta conocer gemelos ya que él y yo solo llegamos a mellizos, ya conoce unos peli rojos, unos peli negros (las hermanas Black) y mira ahora tú y tu copia barata, no mira haya hay otros castaños, ¿que aquí se reproducen en masa o qué?(sarcástico el chico que esperaban es Draco)

H –cálmate Dragon y sabes que, si llámalos para conocerlos a todos (dice mirando a Janra)

Mientras él llama a los chicos Draco y Harry discuten en silencio sin que nadie note este detalle mágico

Dr –que tramas sabes que no me gusta conocer gente rara, además ya viste que los castaños se parecen al lord de joven, eso hace que quiera conocerlos menos y sabes porque así que ahórratelo

H –vamos sabes que me gusta andar con gemelos as lo, por mi si solo conócelos y ya ¿sí?

Dr –sabes que solo los gemelos weasley me gustan, ellos si me caen bien(lo dice por las bromas que asen a Ron y por que cuando paso lo de la violación ellos les ayudaron con llevarlos a las terapias)

H –anda luego les digo que vengan a verte, pero por favor porta te bien cuando vengan los chicos ¿sí?

Dr -está bien pero que quede claro que me caen mal y no me gustan

Harry sí que esta emocionado, por que cuando estuvo en segundo dentro del diario la gusto el aspecto del Tom joven y siempre estuvo un poco emocionado de conocer alguien así de guapo, andando en el diario vio que degustaban los chicos sobre todo así de lindos, así que cuando supo que algunos magos podía tener hijos, no se lo pensó y empezó a salir con chicos, los gemelos cuándo estuvo en tercero fueron los primeros en andar con Harry, pero como se avían visto como hermano no funciono (Harry como en ese entonces no sabía que era hermano de Draco pensó que como se supone que tiene mucho poder podía tener hijos porque los magos poderosos además de los sangre pura eran los únicos que también podían tener hijos)

Todos lo voltean a verlos raro, ya que se ve que hablan pero ellos no saben que dicen, ya que con el hechizo puesto ellos oyen ruidos raros muy bajos. Janra llega con los chicos y los presenta luego suena el timbre anunciando la hora de clase

T –que raro cuando estábamos cerca volví a sentir el tirón mas fuerte

De –si yo también lo sentí, ¿pero que será solo sé que me jala a ellos pero, es confuso a veces pienso que me jala a Harry y otros ratos a Draco?

T –si además me molesta como se con portan entre ellos, pero no sé si son celos de Harry, o celos por Draco es confuso

De –si a mí también me hace sentir igual

T –hay que tratar de acercarnos más a ellos

Al salir de clases en la hora del descanso, Tom junto con Demon se acercan a hablar con Harry y Draco antes de llegar los intercepta Janra

Ja –tomen mi tarea hagan parecida mi letra

T –lo sabemos, no somos tontos

De –vete nos interrumpes

Ja –está bien, pero solo porque no quiero a ser esperar a José Luis que se adelanto a buscar mesa, adiós

Se acercan a los chicos y empiezan hablar con ellos

T –que tal como estuvo su día

H -aburrido la verdad

De – ¿Por qué?

Dr –es que aquí todo esto ya lo vimos, pensamos que estaríamos atrasados, pero creo es lo contrario, vimos los apuntes de los año superior qué le pedimos ver a los maestro, pero también el temario lo vimos parece que estaremos pajareando (asiéndose tontos) dos años, eso lo hiso el viejo a posta

Harry ríe a este último comentario, pues sabe que el director lo hiso para que ellos se relajaran y empezaran a disfrutar la vida

T –el viejo ¿qué viejo?

H – nuestro abuelo, el nos preparo para venir a este país, el es director de nuestra antigua escuela

Tom saca el cuaderno que les dio Janra y pregunta

T –podrían explicarnos entonces esto ¿por favor es que no lo entendimos?

Draco con sus aires de superioridad le explica a Demon, mientras Harry le explica a Tom, cuando terminan la explicación, los gemelos se alegran de entenderlo para terminar la tarea que les faltaba, por la emoción las abrasan esto hace que Draco se tense se separa molesto le dice

Dr –no vuelvas a tocarme entendiste –_lo dice arrastrando las palabras como siempre cuando se molesta, gira hablar con Harry_-quiero que vengan este fin me lo debes quedo claro

Se retira molesto, Harry respira hondo sabe que puso muy incomodo a Draco, tiene que ir a consolarlo, ya que fue su culpa por pedirle un poco de consideración, pero no espero esa efusividad de los chicos, se levanta para retirarse pero antes les dice serio y frio (igual que Draco)

H –no se atrevan a volver a tocar a mi dragon, quedo claro, es más, no vuelvan a hablarle, entendieron, a mi pueden hablarme cuando este solo, pero no cuando el este, quedo claro

T –claro como el agua –_dice sorprendido por la reacción de los dos chicos_ –no le miraremos si quiera

Harry se retira entonces Demon dice

De –parece que el tirón yace de donde vino, pero con la actual situación será difícil acercarse ya que siempre están juntos, pero sobre todo por lo que acaba de pasar

T –lose, hay que pedirle perdón a Harry ya que no podemos acercarnos a Draco, además de investigar esa reacción no es normal, hay que saber que paso (no importa la dimensión ellos siguen ansiosos de conocimiento, aun que no son malos)

Casi con novio

En el cuarto se encontraba Draco estaba sentado en su cama llorando un poco entonces tocan la puertas

Dr –pasa esta también es tu habitación

H –seguro, ¿puedo pasar?, puedo venir después si te incomodo

Dr –no pasa además tenemos que hablar recuerdas

H –cierto -_se sienta junto a Draco y lo abrasa para reconfortarlo mientras habla_ –dime que sucede contigo dragon, puedes desahogarte, porque estas otra vez triste, hace mucho no estabas triste

Dr –recuerdas que ya podía tener relaciones con ayuda de la terapia, pero cuando llegamos tuvimos que ver un especialista de nuevo por qué me empecé a sentir mal de nuevo, bueno fue porque de nuevo me sentí usado como esa vez, el terapeuta dice que tendré una terapia mas corta pero tengo que ir con alguien que me haga sentir seguro, por eso quería que fueras tu o alguno de los gemelos con migo, papá quedo de mandarme el día y la hora de la terapia, pero bueno antes tienes que saber que paso para que puedas entender

Draco le conto a Harry lo que ocurrió aquel día que descubrió a su supuesto amigo con su novio, le conto del plan que avían tramado, por eso era que les urgía apoyarlo y que lo superara, pero todo era por el dinero, por eso necesitaban que Cedric lo engatusara con sexo para nublarle el juicio

Dr –puedo preguntarte algo Ryo

H –claro dragon lo que quieras

Dr – ¿cómo superaste lo de Viktor? y ¿no te sentiste usado?

H –no lo he superado, es solo que decidí que en vez de esforzarme yo, que los chicos sean los que se es fuesen, ¿además usado para nada por qué?, digo gane mas yo que él, amenos el que en verdad me ame todavía debe estar afuera, pero esta vez ya nada me impedirá estar a su lado, solo que con mi frialdad y lejanía colare un poco a los vividores, así solo quedaran los que de verdad me amen, además la magia puede que sirva un poco, el otro día oí mencionar algo de que la magia ayuda en eso te manda señales o algo, Sirius lo menciono, pero abra que preguntarle cuando volvamos, con mas calma

Dr –si algo menciono padre pero bueno, entonces ya sabes que paso descansemos

Se quedaron dormidos un rato ya que las pruebas para los equipos empezaban al otro día terminando el viernes, mientras en los cuartos de Marcos y Fabio habían llegado un regalo para cada uno con una nota que decía con amor firmada por cada uno, los chicos se emocionaron, Fabio fue corriendo al cuarto de Marcos con el regalo

F –marcos ábreme-_decía mientras tocaba_-rápido te vengo a mostrar algo

M –pasa que sucede que me quieres mostrar

F –mira lo que me regalo Rawy a que es lindo

Le dice mientras le muestra un reloj tipo pulsera, que tenia cronometro, además de resistente al agua, era para a ser ejercicios lo que lo así resistente y muy discreto porque era para doncel, lo que lo asía todavía más caro. Marcos se emociono por su amigo luego saca lo que acababan de regalarle, era algo un poco atrevido ya que era un conjunto de deportes, pero un poco o un mucho reducido ajustado de su talla (esto gracias al informe dado por cierto hermano novio del otro hermano), mientras los veían notaron en las cajas de los regalos unas notas

_Fabio:_

_Sé que te gusta el deporte, así que cuando vi este objeto inmediata mente pensé que debía ser tuyo, te veo al final del entrenamiento de fut, necesito decirte algo muy importante_

_Rawy _

_P.D. por si no lo has notado tiene tu nombre y algo mas escrito espero no te moleste_

_Marcos:_

_Atrevido lo sé, pero también sé que en ti lucirá bien, póntelo por favor te veo en el campo para ver cómo te va en tu prueba, se que te mueres por entrar en el equipo de animador, al final quisiera hablar contigo es importante _

_Alexander_

_P.D. tiene tu nombre bordado al reverso de las prendas_

Al terminar de leer la nota se pusieron contentos, revisaron las prendas, en efecto tenia Marcos las tres prendas que eran pantalón ,playera muy corta ajustada y el short que era muy corto atrevido, se los probo se le veían bien a pesar de lo ajustado de las prendas. Fabio después de ver como se veía su amigo, vio la inscripción del reloj tenia al reverso decía _Fabio Melanitto el dueño de todas mis horas. _Los chicos sonrieron sabían que les dirían así que estaban contentos en eso llega José Luis al cuarto

Jl –hola chicos, que bueno que te veo Marcos, quería preguntarte si te vas apuntar

M –por supuesto que sí, ya sabes que muero por entrar en tu equipo

Jl –a ti ni te pregunto Fabio, seguro entraras de nuevo al equipo de fut de donceles, ¿o me equivocó?

F –no, ya me inscribí para las pruebas de mañana, bueno me voy para preparar mi equipo de mañana, adiós

Jl –oye Marcos acompáñame a preguntar a los demás chicos del edificio, quiero terminar para preparar el campo para las pruebas de mañana

Salen a preguntar a todos los chicos del edificio, asen esto porque algunos chicos no pueden entrar por la edad, ya que los donceles se muestran a partir de los 15 años, por lo que para algunos chicos es molesto usar algunas prendas, ya sea de donceles o de varones, ya que variaban las prendas según los equipos pues eran separados, cuando todavía no se sabe que son todos usan un traje blanco, algunos chicos lo muestran antes o después esta condición es cuando se les cambia el uniforme.

Al fin con novio (Marcos)

En la habitación de Harry con Draco ya habían dormido cerca de una hora cuando tocan la puerta, Harry se levanta a abrir, del otro lado esta un doncel rubio que no conoce, antes que le pueda hablar el chico le da un paquete y dice que unos chicos le pidieron se lo entregara, Harry entra en la habitación, abre el paquete, en el interior hay un peluche de un león con una nota

H –un león que lindo

Harry se pone a llorar, porque nunca nadie además de su hermano y sus padres le habían regalado juguetes, pues como era de esperarse en su infancia no los tuvo, por lo que era muy bueno que le regalaran eso, al menos para el Draco hoye que Harry llora

Dr – ¿qué pasa por qué lloras?

H –mira que me regalaron

Dr –que bonito mira trae una nota léela haber que dice

H –está bien, esto es raro, estoy muy nervioso, nunca alguien ajeno a la familia me ha regalado, juguetes

Mientras Draco ve leer a Harry la nota, piensa en darles una oportunidad a los chicos para que se acerquen a Harry, pues sabe lo que su hermano ase cuando algo lo incomoda, además tendrá a los peli rojos para él, por lo que es justo que Harry lo pase con estos chico

_Harry:_

_Espero nos disculpes por lo que paso en el descanso, no queríamos incomodaríamos a tu hermano, espero le digas nos disculpe, que sepa que no se volverá a repetir y entendemos que no quieran hablarnos de nuevo, esto es algo para ti por ser un poco comprensivo, a demás que te veías como un león cuidando de tu hermano, que bueno nosotros también cuidamos de nosotros. Espero te guste el león lo escogimos entre los dos especial mente para ti con cariño_

_Tom y Damon _

_P.D. José Luis menciono algo de que te gustan los muñecos y juguetes espero no te moleste que investigáramos un poco para disculparnos correcta mente _

Harry se sorprendió pues no recordaba haberlo mencionado, pero Draco si lo hiso en las terapias, como las tomaban en la casa de José Luis, Draco mientras esperaba pregunto por un lugar para comprar juguetes, menciono que le gustaban a su hermano mucho por lo que como en unos días seria su cumple años quería saber dónde comprarle un regalo. Eso le gusto por lo que tenía un plan para que Harry se despreocupara un poco de él, pero mientras tenían cosa que hacer

Dr –bueno sabes que les interesas eso a de alegrarte, ¿cierto?, pero dime, pasando a otras cosa que es eso de ¿animador?

H –creo que vendrían siendo las porristas pero como son chicos creo se dicen animadores no estoy seguro ¿Por qué?

Dr – ¿sabes que asen?, digo porque yo no sé, ¿podrías explicármelo?

En ese momento tocan la puerta abre Harry

H –hola José Luis, Marcos pasen

Jl –hola chicos queríamos saber si aran las pruebas para animadores

Dr –justo de eso quería yo saber que hacen

Y así se la pasaron explicándole a Draco lo que eran y que básicamente eran como gimnastas pero asiendo canciones para animar los equipos, que tenían su propio campeonato para ver quién era mejor animando, asiendo piruetas y esas cosas, Draco los imagino un poco como cuando volaba en la escoba pero no estaba seguro, seguro para ver a Harry, este tenía una mirada de imaginaba lo mismo que el así que los dos dijeron que si.

En el cuarto del mal (el cuarto de Alex) alguien empieza a tocar, abre la puerta, es su gemalo Janra (gemalo, nos referimos a las bratz las muñecas cabezonas como les decían a las gemelas malas, pero lo digo porque son rubios no porque sean malos)

A –que paso lo tienes

Ja –claro que esperabas con José Luis como novio, me ofendes, pero ahora vamos tenemos el tiempo justo para avisarles del cambio

A –respecto a lo otro ¿lo logro?

Ja - por supuesto que lo logro, van rumbo a la habitación del capitán

A – ¿seguro que no lo abrirá antes?

Ja –claro, es mi novio lo conozco, ¿qué crees que solo nos la pasamos como mensos besándonos sin hablar o qué?

A –quien sabe

Al otro día antes de las pruebas en el comedor, (las pruebas son como a la 1pm) entran Harry con Draco y se sientan con José Luis para preguntar

H –hoye unas preguntas ¿Dónde es la prueba?, ¿Qué hay que llevar?, ¿qué tenemos que hacer?, ¿tienes un mapa?

Jl –en el 2 campo de fut antes de la una porque hay que cambiarse de ropa, llevar el uniforme de deportes porque harán unas rutinas, luego yo les diré que a ser, para ver si pueden a ser ciertas rutinas y donde se acomodaran en caso de quedar, mapa espera creo-_busca en su mochila y saca uno de todo el colegio_-si, aquí esta se los regalo tengo mas

Se quedan viendo el mapa es mejor de lo que pensabas y más fácil de conseguir de lo que creían salen corriendo tropezando con Tom y Damon

T –lo sentimos no los vimos

Dr –está bien, nos vamos Harry, recuerda que tenemos eso pendiente

H –así nos vamos

Harry se adelanta pero Draco regresa para decirles

Dr –muy bien jugado, pero, la próxima vez aparte de un juguete, tendrán que pedir le una cita, ambos, adora salir con gemelos, sobre todo al cine-_seguirá para irse pero regresa olvidando algo-_por cierto esto no ocurrió, ok porque si Harry se entera lo negare, y él me cree todo aun cuando sabe que miento, entendido

Y seba sin esperar respuesta, los chicos se quedan impactados, porque según lo que entendieron podían segur buscando a Harry aun cuando Draco este con el

H –por qué tardaste

Dr –por qué les pedí que no se escondan, que te hablen aun cuando yo esté presente

H –gracias dragon

Bueno se fueron a su habitación, llamaron a Sirius preguntando como a ser un mapa como el del merodeador, además de comentarle a que equipo pretendían entrar, arreglaron sus cosas y fueron al campo, entraron en los cambiadores, se pusieron el uniforme. Cuando terminaron las pruebas Harry quedo como base de las pirámides Draco junto con Marcos al ser más delgados y pequeños los pusieron en la cima, también entraron otros dos chicos como los centrales que giran mientras los demás se acomodan para la pirámide.

Jl –bien entonces ustedes que si entraron aquí esta su uniforme

Saca una caja que traían la abre y se sorprenden con el contenido

Jl – ¿pero qué es esto?

M –que pasa-_se acerca a ver la caja y se sorprende_-¿qué es esto?, ¿es broma cierto esto es muy corto? digo mi ropa interior me cubriría mas

Todos se acercan y Draco se asusta pero Harry lo calma rápido, luego se gira a José Luis que llama a los chicos para calmarlos

Jl –chicos calma, tengo una idea, ¿oye Sergio todavía tienes esos abrigo que por equivocación los hicieron con tela delgada?

Se –si, de hecho hoy me los pensaba llevar, pero si los quieres te los regalos ya no nos sirven

Jl - bien pónganse el uniforme y encima los abrigos de esta caja

Señala la caja que acababa de sacar el muchacho de los uniformes, luego de ponérselos los modifican para que combinen (recortarlo, ya que los uniformes son del mismo color gris claro), al salir ven a los varones que los están viendo, salen asen la rutina, algunos ejercicios mas, después de cambiarse todos se empiezan a ir, José Luis se va con su novio, Harry con Draco hablan por teléfono con sus padres(al mismo tiempo) y Marcos ve a Alex esperándolo

A –hola te queda bien el regalo y el uniforme

M – ¿en serio?, gracias

A –ven hablemos por aquí no nos interrumpirán

Se meten por los túneles que van del campo a las duchas

M – ¿de qué querías hablar?

A –bueno yo quería hablar contigo, sobre algo que me tiene vuelto loco desde hace rato

Marcos se pone nervioso, Alex se empieza acercar mucho lo acorrala contra la pared se acerca, le dice al oído,

A - por ti cambie la hora del entrenamiento, sabes por qué-_lo siente negar_-por qué me gusta mucho, quiero que seas mi novio, por favor he esperado este momento, ¿qué dices?

Lo ve que asiente con la cabeza, por lo que se acerca a su rostro mientras que con una mano lo toma de la cintura para acercarlo, mientras que con la otra acomoda su cara para unir sus labios, los prueba, Marcos se deja llevar, luego Alex lame sus labios asiéndolo gemir lo que aprovecha para meter su lengua, Marcos pone sus manos en el pecho, acariciándolo asía el abdomen, mientras sus lenguas se conocen, de no ser porque necesitan respirar continuarían besándose

M -espero no te estés burlando de mí

A –claro que no, enserio me gustas mucho

M –bien, entonces, nos vemos luego

A –sí, me voy a cambiar, te alcanzo para que cenemos

M –está bien, adiós

Se besan de nuevo, pero más suave para luego ir a sus habitaciones.

Al fin con novio (Fabio)

Harry sale hablando con Draco del entrenamiento, ambos se sienten libres, seguros como cuando vuelan, eso les alegra ya que aquí no pueden volar, de repente el teléfono de ambos suenan, sonríen al ver que son sus papas, contestan emocionados

H –hola pa que hay

Dr –hola padre que paso

Si –hola cachorro, que paso como les fue, entraste seguro ¿no?

Se –te hablo para felicitarte, porque estoy seguro de que entraste

H –obvio entre, que esperabas, soy bueno en deportes

Dr –obvio entre, digo soy un Malfoy – Potter, no se atreverían a despreciarme

Si –que gusto, oye pásame a Draco quiero felicitarlo, por favor

Se –felicidades una vez más hijo, puedes comunicarme con el mocoso

Los chicos se cambian el teléfono, los que observan como hablan, se sorprenden de que digan casi lo mismo, Harry de forma amable pero un poco serio, Draco con arrogancia y muy frio

H –hola padre y no soy mocoso (ase puchero)

Dr –hola papá, como les va (sonríe muy levemente)

Se –que bueno que me conoces mocoso, espero cuides de Draco ya que es reservado, sabes lo que nos costó sacarlo de la depresión

Si –hola Draco felicidades, recuerda si necesitas algo nos dices, oye pasando a otra cosa la terapia será el viernes a las ocho en la casa

H –no comiences, enserio no me gusta que me digas así, y se cómo cuidar de él a sí que adiós, **espera tengo algo que pedirte**

Dr –que bien, pa te puedo pedir que llames al viejo, es que quiero que venga y también traiga a los gemelos por favor, para la terapia

Se –que es

Si –bien yo le digo, nos vemos adiós hijo cuídate

Dr –adiós

Cuelga pero Harry sigue hablando, cosa que le sorprendió a Draco, ya que casi siempre colgaban al mismo tiempo cuando hablaban con sus padres

H –quería que hablaras con Albus, para que venga, pero quiero que venga antes del viernes con los gemelos, para que recojan el viernes su hurón saltarín (sonríe burlón a Draco)

Se – bien, nos vemos, veré que puedo a ser

H –adiós

Dr –**tú, como te atreves, porque ases eso, sabes lo que me molesta eso cara rajada **

Todos voltean a verlos, nunca avían oído un tono de despreció tan frio, pero Harry ni se inmuta, todos se sorprenden, porque además sonríe con desfachatez

H –**lose hurón, por eso lo hago**

Dr –_**maldito san Potter**_ (arrastra las palabras pero sigue hablando alto)

Siguen discutiendo pero como cuando estaban en el mundo mágico, Harry lo hace a veces con Draco para relajarse y otras como esta solo por costumbre

H –**vamos Malfoy, dame uno bueno, o es lo mejor que tienes**

Dr –**maldito elegido, cuatro ojos**

H –**serpiente** **peli teñida **

Dr –**maldito león** **impulsivo**

H –**Hufflepuff**

Dr –**eso fue bajo, niño que vivió, hasta para mi**

H –**lo dices, después de decirme así, eso fue sucio, draquito**

Los dos se ven como en la escuela, con resentimiento, odio, tratando de hechizarse con la vista antes de mandarse maldiciones, o de darse de puñetazos, pero entonces como siempre de la nada empiezan a reír, esto saca de onda a todos poniéndoles discretamente más atención, en realidad estas peles son como un código entre ellos para memorar algo antes ocurrido sin dar muchos detalles ya que son consientes que los ven, esta pelea es parecida a la del día que lo convirtieron en hurón, fue en la tarde cuando los gemelos y él fueron a la enfermería para ver como se encontraba, ellos ya sabían que eran hermanos pero no podían evitar pelear ese día los gemelos se unieron mas a Draco (Harry da a entender que recuerde ese día, ya que de burla dijo, que iban a recoger su hurón, empezando la pelea)

Dr –si recuerdo ese día, como olvidarlo

H –recuerdas, los gemelos deteniéndonos para no matarnos

Dr –claro los malditos me distrajeron cuando me besaron

H –si, de no ser por ellos nos hubiéramos quedado en la enfermería una semana, como siempre en vez de irnos

Dr –si maldito Fred me tomo desprevenido

H –si siempre con ideas locas

Se van, todos se quedan con cara de que paso aquí, pero bueno todos comenzaron a irse después de la pela, o lo que sea que fuera. Iba José Luis con Janra a su cuarto, mientras caminaban platicaban

Ja –aceptaste más chicos este año

Jl-si el límite de integrantes es mayor este año

Ja-¿y eso por qué?

Jl –metimos petición de cambiar esa norma para asarlos grupos más grandes

Ja-¿cuando dices metimos y grupos a que te refieres?

Jl –a otras escuelas, porque no éramos los únicos que querían más chicos, queríamos integrar más chicos con mucho talento, pero por la limitación de integrantes no podíamos, pero este año se logro la petición

Ja - eres un genio porque seguro tú lo organizaste

Se acerca, lo besa en los labios muy leve mente, pero José Luis lo jala a un pasillo que sabe esta vacio, se deja besar, pero esta vez con más pación, introduce su lengua mientras mete una mano por debajo de la playera explorando esa piel tan suave que imaginaba, pero nunca tan suave, con ese olor a verano tan embriagador, mientras tanto José Luis metía su mano en la espalda tocando la piel asiendo que se estremecieran los dos, la otra mano de Ja fue a la cintura aumentando el contacto de sus cuerpos, José Luis puso la otra cerca del cuello, se separan, pero siguen esta vez Jl besaba el cuello de Ja mientras él colocaba ambas manos en el trasero de Jl acariciándolo, siguieron restregándose mientras se besan, Ja empieza a besarle cerca del oído, para este momento ambos tenían tremenda erección en sus pantalones ,seguido de gemidos por parte de ambos y apunto de mojarse (venirse o correrse) en eso Ja le dice al oído

Ja –eres… muy caliente… cariño

Jl –lo sé… tú también… sigue por favor...no pares

Ja –te amo tanto

Jl –yo también te amo, _ya... o…si (gimen mientras se corren)_

Ja –_ya... Si (gimen mientras se corren)_

Se siguen besando mientras se normaliza su respiración, se separan mientras se ven a los ojos

Ja –me tengo que ir, te veo en la cena

Jl –primero, no creo que quieras que te vean con esa mancha en el pantalón, ¿o sí? , ven tengo uniformes que iba a regresar te los puedo prestar

Ja –está bien ¿pero que no son de donceles?

Jl –no estos, porque crees que los iba a regresar, se equivocaron de dirección envés de enviarlos al 201-A que es de varones, me los mandaron a mi 201-V, como se cayó la letra V del edificio, se han estado equivocando en los envíos de paquetes

Entran en la habitación, Jl le da el uniforme mientras le muestra el baño, mientras tanto él se cambia de ropa, está en ropa interior con una playera que se está por ponérsela, cuando siente que alguien lo abrasa por atrás rodeando su cintura, el está tranquilo pero gira para besarlo

Jl – ¿qué pasa tan rápido te cambiaste?

Ja –si, tan solo pensar que si me apuraba podía verte así a medio vestir me motivo como no tienes una idea

Jl –eso es trampa tu puedes verme, pero yo no puedo verte, no es justo

Se pone nervioso, se empieza a poner rojo de vergüenza, Ja lo nota, lo besa un poco antes de separarse

Ja –no quise incomodarte, ni apresurarte, lo siento no era mi intención, espero en el baño

Lo vuelve a besar para calmarlo luego entra en el baño, Jl está más tranquilo, se siente más tranquilo un poco emocionado por que lo comprenda Ja, termina de vestirse, pero mientras lo ase piensa que no es que no quiera hacerlo de hecho es lo contrario, solo que tiene miedo de hacerlo en la escuela, ya que alguien puede verlos, eso es lo que no quiere, abre la puerta, entonces decide decirle sus temores de ser cachado en pleno acto, digo una cosa es un fajé y otra muy diferente que te vean mientras ases el amor

Jl –jan tengo que decirte que no es que no quiera hacerlo contigo, de hecho es lo contrario, sino porque crees que reaccione así en el pasillo, lo que pasa es que no quiero que nos lleguen a cachar asiéndolo

Ja –entiendo es razonable, tampoco quiero que vean lo que es mío-_le sonríe_ – ¿quieres que me quede otro rato?

Esta tan contentó con la declaración de Jl que no tiene mucho que decir, así que solo lo besa, así que deciden que Ja se quede un rato mas platicando y besándose mientras da la hora de cenar. Mientras tanto en el campo de fut el equipo de los donceles termino, salen los chicos, Rawy espera a Fabio en unas gradas recargado cerca de un columna, Fabio lo vea sí que se acerca, está un poco nervioso porque sabe que pasara y eso lo pone muy ansioso

F –hola, te vi durante todo el entrenamiento, no tenias que venir antes, gracias

R –está bien, me gusta verte jugar, a demás que soy tu fan estoy en todos los partidos

F –enserio, porque nunca te he visto

Se acerca también a la columna a recargarse, de hecho sabía que lo iba a ver, pero quería saber por qué se escondía

R –por que a decir verdad me daba miedo que tú me vieras

F – ¿Por qué?

R –porque meda miedo que me veas, cada vez que lo haces quiero declararte lo mucho que me gustas, lo que me encanta como juegas, tus sonrisas, tu cuerpo, todo de ti me fascina

Mientras decía todo esto se había acercado, estaba sobre Fabio casi recargado contra la columna, estaba cerca de sus labios, viéndolos alternada mente sus ojos grises y sus labios, entonces se acerca despacio, Fabio cierra los ojos al sentir su aliento, Rawy al ver esto termina besándolo, finalmente siente esos labios que imaginaba todas las noches, Fabio está muy feliz al fin después de todo, finalmente siente como lo besa despacio con amor probando cada parte de su boca, entonces siente como sus manos exploran el abdomen de Rawy, mientras él lo toma de la cintura cargándolo contra la columna asiendo que se aferre con la otra mano a su cuello mientras sus cuerpos se rastraban con placer, amor, ansias, entonces recuerdan donde están y que todavía Rawy no le piden ser novios

R –es claro que te estoy pidiendo que seas mi novio, pero no quiero mal entendidos, que pienses que esto es solo un faje, así que lo diré por si no te es muy claro

Ve que Fabio asiente con la cabeza mientras habla

R – ¿quieres ser mi novio?

F –si quiero, tú también me gustas mucho, por cierto, yo también he ido a todas tus competencias

R – ¿en serio?

F –siempre voy, me siento asta atrás para que no me vieras, es que me daba pena que me veas, me pones nervioso

R -¿Por qué?

F –es que pensé que si te dabas cuenta que me gustabas, me mandaras a volar por ser más joven, así que no me icé muchas ilusiones, por eso fingía que andaba con Marcos para sentirme tranquilos y no ponerme triste cundo te veo, pero creo que tengo que hablar con él y aclarar que ya somos novios

R –si creo que tienes que dejar eso, en especial porque creo que él quiere con Alex ¿no?

F –si bueno te veo en la cena

Se besan y se van a sus cuartos. Fabio junto con Marcos se encuentran en el cuarto de Jl para contarle que paso, tocan la puerta, pero cuando abren se sorprenden de ver a Ja en vez de Jl

Ja –pasen chicos, Jl ahora sale se está cambiando ya nos íbamos a la cena

M –solo veníamos a decirles que paso con el plan

F –si solo queríamos que sepan que ya tenemos novios

Luego se voltean a ver tristes (si como no), se besan solo por en sima

M –F-Adiós amor mío, solo quería que sepas que ya no andamos

Empiezan a reí en eso sale Jl

Jl -dejen de jugar vámonos

M –hoye que onda ¿ya lo hicieron?

Ja – ¿Qué? (es el único sorprendido)

Jl –no, pero no es porque no queramos, es porque no quiero hacerlo aquí

F –tu novio se ve desconcertado

Jl – es que no me comporto normal cuando estoy con ellos

M –por lo que según cree que eres serio

F – ¿o no?, el no sabe que eres muy caliente

Ja – ¿qué?

Todos comienzan a reírse

Jl –es broma, todavía soy virgen, es que nosotros siempre nos llevamos así

Ja –valla me avías asustado

Jl – ¿pero no me querrás si de verdad, yo ya no lo fuera?

Ja –si te seguiría amando, solo me asusto su actitud

J l-bueno entonces vámonos

Así paso toda la semana, cada quien con sus novios, Harry no había vuelto hablar con Tom o con Damon.

La terapia es difícil

Advertencia el capitulo tiene violación por lo que cuando empiece el relato de Draco pueden saltarlo hasta el final del mismo

El viernes, Draco mando un mensaje diciendo que fueran por ellos en la tarde, llego la hora de salir a eso de las 5, cuando vieron unas motos, eran unas motos Yamaha VMax color negro, sobre ellas venían unos chicos altos peli rojos, ojos azules , así esos dos venían por Harry y Draco, se acercan a Harry saludándolo con un abraso, pero cuando llegan a Draco cada uno lo toma de un lado, Fred por la izquierda abrazándolo por la cintura, mientras George por la derecha abrazándolo sobre sus hombros, todos los demás chicos se sorprendieron por que después de lo que paso con Tom y Demon, era sabido que nadie además de Harry, podía siquiera acercarse sin que se incomodara pero hay estaban eso dos chicos tomándolo con toda la confianza sin que este se inmutara

F – ¿nos extrañaste serpiente?

G –por que nosotros sí que te extrañamos hurón

F –además te trajimos regalos

G –más bien unas fotos

F -de ciertos amigos tuyos

G –que sabemos extrañas ver

F –en ciertas poses

G –solo para tus ojos grises

F –que tanto amamos

Sacan fotos de Ron, Hermion, Blaise y Cedric, con ciertos líquidos sobre su cabeza (líquidos de descendencia dudosa), unos hechizos que habían modificado sus caras junto con sus ropas, Draco comienza a reír, mientras todos lo ven raro porque solo con Harry reía, pero ni con él lo habían visto tan desinhibido, después de que Harry también vio las fotos se subieron, Harry con George y Draco con Fred rumbo a casa de los mellizos.

Cuando llegaron a la casa saludaron a sus papás y al viejo Albus, habían pedido que viniera Albus porque querían preguntarle qué era eso de que la magia les daría señales para encontrar pareja, (Draco con el terapeuta mágico también avía oído de eso pero no hondaron mucho) así que dejando a los demás, se dirigieron los mellizos y Albus a una sala aparte para poder preguntarle

AD-¿Qué pasa chicos que quieren saber acerca de encontrar pareja? (Pinche omnipotente)

H-¿cómo es que la magia me ayudara a encontrar el verdadero amor?

D-¿si como funciona y que señales son o qué?

AD-bueno cuando se encuentren frente a ese alguien que es su amor sentirán o deberán sentir un leve casi imperceptible tirón para ustedes, pero la otra persona o personas encaso de ser gemelos deben sentir un envolvimiento de su magia y jalándolos o llamándolos a ustedes entonces si ustedes no han sentido ese tirón pero la otra persona si deben de esperar a que ellos se acerquen a ustedes

D-¿Cómo eso de en caso de ser gemelos?

AD-lo que pasa es que su centro mágico es compartido porque es muy poderoso y se divide en 2, no siempre ocurre pero también suele pasar con los gemelos que no son mágicos, aun que aquí en esta mundo hasta cierta medida mágico por los donceles puede que si ocurra como en el mágico

H-¿y como me doy cuenta cuando él o ellos lo sintieron y yo no?

AD-te darás cuenta porque ellos o el te buscaran, para tratar siempre de quedar bien contigo, investigaran más de lo normal todo lo que te gusta y te regalaran cosas que te gustan

H-en resumen los mas obsesionados con quedar bien con nosotros

AD-pues si en esencia si

Dr –una ultima ¿los mellizos no deberíamos sentir lo mismo?, digo pues nacimos al mismo tiempo y eso ¿no?

AD –no, porque ustedes solo tienen núcleos de magia parecida, esto ocurre porque son nacidos y creados al mismo tiempo, pero con sus propias células ( los gemelos se crean de las mismas células pero en un momento se dividen, en los mellizos no porque aquí si ay dos óvulos y dos espermas) , solo la magia tendría un parecido por tener los mismos padres, esto solo confundiría un poco a los chicos o chico que quiera con ustedes, por poner un ejemplo, si alguien gusta de Harry sentirá lo que les dije por lo que el chico querer la atención de Harry pero Draco por la magia parecida que tiene ala tuya solo se confundirá, cayendo un poco en cumplir ciertos deseos, no como con Harry pero si Draco pidiera algo para Harry o para él, el o ellos lo harán pero no por eso deseara amarlo como a Harry

Draco se da cuenta de que así se comportan los gemelos peli rojos y los otros castaños con ellos, Harry no se ha dado cuentas pero los gemelos se comportan así con el (Tom y Demon). Es así como termina la plática de Albus y los mellizos. Al salir de la sala los gemelos lo esperan para la terapia de Draco

El terapeuta que es Fram que es papá de José Luis y Marcos, les pide que pasen a la sala que previamente se preparo para la terapia. Le pide a los gemelos que se pongan uno a cada lado y que lo abrasen mientras habla

FT-Bien les pedí que se sentaran así mientras Draco nos va a contar finalmente que paso cuando lo secuestraron y lo violaron, se que con ustedes se siente más tranquilo, por lo que esta vez para finalmente superarlo Draco debe contar primero este suceso, después lo que izo que recayera, para finalmente analicemos la situación con ustedes

Draco cuenta lo siguiente (lo dirá en forma de historia y cambiara algunas cosas de magia)

_Eran las finales de un mundial_,_ Harry y yo no sabíamos que éramos hermanos, así que como siempre cada vez que nos veíamos nos poníamos a discutir, ese día no fue la excepción así que antes durante y después del partido nos la pasamos discutiendo, cuando las personas que nos invitaron se retiraron no notamos que estábamos ya solos, asique cuando salimos había unas personas extrañas cubriendo su cara, nos tomaron de sorpresa y nos llevaron en unos vehículos (aparecimos) atados, cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, nos enceraron en una habitación, comentaron que fue fácil porque estábamos juntos, al parecer querían secuestrarnos a ambos, nos habían dejado encerados, en ese momento Harry empezó diciéndome que de seguro era una de mis trampas o algo así, le dije que por que yo me enceraría de ser así, que eso sería estúpido, al parecer el si lo pensó por un momento, pero luego me pregunto que porque creí que nos habían llevado a ese lugar, le dije que no tenía idea, tratamos de sentarnos en unos cobijas que estaban en la habitación, en el cuarto solo había una cama unas cobijas enzima no tenia ventanas, más bien parecía un closet o armario por que el colchón cubrí total mente el suelo, al poco rato llegaron los tipos que nos trajeron, dijeron que el lord quería vernos a los dos para acláranos ciertos asuntos. Cuando llegamos ante su presencia, la sala era como una sala de trono, el lord estaba sentado (estaba poseído en un cuerpo deforme de uno de sus seguidores) nos arrojaron a sus pies, pidió lo dejaran solos con sus trofeos. Cuando se habían ido él se acerco a nosotros, dijo, antes que los tome por la fuerza creo que es conveniente que sepan porque, ya que no pueden solucionar nada de lo que hice, bien por dónde empezar, yace seguro no saben que sus padres eran esposos, me refiero a Lucios y James, si por si no lo sabían ellos se casaron y de ellos nacieron ustedes dos, mellizos pero eso no se parecen pero eso no es lo mejor, esto nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera ellos, los dos fueron elegidos por mí para ser mis concubinos, ya que ambos son sangre puras además de muy ricos (poderosos), eso aria mis hijos hermosos ( muy fuertes mágica mente), pero sus padres se opusieron a que yo los criara para hacerlos mejores, no sé si lo notaron pero lucios hace años (tiene un hechizo que hace que haga lo que yo quiera, pero si yo muero él no se librara, sino se suicidara ) le mentimos diciéndole que si no cooperaba todos morirían pero que si nos lo daba por voluntad, seria recompensado devolviéndonos una vez que tenga unos herederos de cada uno de ustedes pero que los necesitaba ver (para medir su poder mágico , tener su alma en un cuerpo, mientras el otro se mantenía para acostumbrarlo a él, para después tener hijos ) porque quería empezar a conocerlos para que no se sintieran forzados, pero nuestro papá James no pudo engañarlo, nuestros padres se pelearon, lucios salió con Draco a dar una vuelta por qué Harry había dormido antes, por lo que no lo quiso despertar, el lord había aprovechado e ir a tratar de convencerle de nuevo (hechizarlo y para llevarnos de una vez),pero no conto con que él fuera más fuerte (poderoso) quedando solo matarlo para luego engañar a Lucios, cuando subió al cuarto él no sabía que la amiga de James fue a ver a los chicos (Lili) , lo que le dio tiempo de prepararlo todo para proteger a mi hermano escondiéndolo (poniéndole un hechizo protector muy poderoso que fue lo que hizo que Harry no pueda ser tomado, por eso el lord lanzo un hechizo para romper la protección, pero fue lanzado con mucha fuerza, lo que hiso que el hechizo cayera en el lord muriendo, esto lanzando su alma fuera de su cuerpo dividiéndola por el hechizo que mato a James ,dañando a Harry con la cicatriz asiendo que parte de su poder no así su alma entrará en Harry por esta cicatriz) esto comprobó que el lord al que quería mas era a Harry,(para meter su alma ya que con esto comprobó que era poderoso) ya que le gusto más que yo,( por lo que ahora entendíamos porque quería matar a mi hermano ya que solo así podía meter su alma),pero ahora dijo que por los problemas ocasionados nos tomaría a la fuerza para recompensar el daño, asiéndolo justo con la presencia del otro para probar su poder, así fue como después de eso ,primero me tomo a mí para que Harry viera como quería que lo hicieran ellos, ya que le iba a dar la oportunidad de compensarlo, si no lo asía como le mostraba me tomaría con mas brutalidad, así que a los dos nos violo casi de la misma forma .primero me beso con muchas ansias mientras me decía que era la mejor pieza que avía tomado, me basaba el cuello luego arranco mi ropas siguió besando mi cuello mientras bajaba su pantalón, cuando estuvo desnudo nos decía a los dos, si me muerden los are que todos mis súbditos los tomen entendieron, después de eso nos acerco su pene lo introdujo en nuestra boca con violencia, tratábamos de no vomitar pero era casi imposible después de un rato por fin lo saco, nos voltio con violencia y de una sola vez lo introdujo mientras lo asía nos decía, lo apretado que éramos, lo rico que sentí al sentirse nuestro dueño, todo el tiempo estuvimos llorando gritando que parara él se burlo, lo único que izo fue aumentar la fuerza y velocidad cada vez que gritábamos que parara, mientras nos lamia el cuello nos tocaba con morbo con saña nos mordió cuando se corrió dentro de nosotros, después de que nos izo ver cómo nos violaba dijo que en un futuro esperaba más participación, que esta vez no la pasaba por que éramos vírgenes, después se fue riendo antes de que los lacayos de él entraran para llevarnos al cuarto llegaron los policías a rescatarnos (la orden del Félix ya que los aurores no creían que voldemort pudiera volver), cuando salimos nos dieron pastillas para no embarazarnos (pociones), nos revisó la medico .luego de un tiempo fuimos a terapia en ella nos dijeron que teníamos que ir con alguien de nuestra confianza en ese entonces iba con mi novio pero, luego me entere que solo quería por mi dinero por eso le urgía que me recuperara, cuando lo supe apoye a Harry con esto de una nueva vida pero no creo que llegue a tener un amor, con respecto a los gemelos, bueno ellos conocieron primero a Harry cuando Cedric empezó a tener problemas para acompañarme, nosotros ya empezábamos a hablarnos, mi relación con Harry comenzó a mejorar, los gemelos comenzaron a congeniar con migo porque yo odio a su hermano menor Ron, pero ellos gustaban de asarle bromas pesadas, entonces un día yo les di una idea desde ese día ellos cada que le asen bromas toman fotos y me las dan, por que saben lo mucho que me gusta verlo sufrir como ellos, entonces un día Cedric no pudo ir, aparte de Harry o de Cedric, solo con ello me empecé a sentir cómodo, les pedí que me acompañaran, fue así como ellos fueron con los que más seguros empecé asentirme incluso más que con cualquiera otra persona_

Cuando Draco termino el terapeuta le pregunto que como se sentía al fin decirlo todo sin sentir que le faltaba el aire, o esa presión en el pecho, el dijo que se sentía bien, que se sentía seguro más tranquilo ahora, le pregunto que si ya podía tener relaciones sin confundir el momento Draco dijo que si pero que sentía que las persona no era la correcta así que cuando descubrió el plan de su novio en cierta forma se sintió liberado, entonces le pregunto que si sentía lo mismo cuando lo abrasaban o lo besaban (Draco sabía que se debía a su magia, por fin había descubierto sus parejas perfectas porque con el otro terapeuta mágico le menciono algo, pero hasta que supo cómo se encontraban supo porque ya no se sentía así)así que Draco dijo que ya no .

F T - Bien entonces solo queda que a tu propio paso te sientas seguro para intentar de nuevo tener relaciones, recuerda no tienes que forzarte porque entonces la terapia de exposición y cognoscitiva no servirá, tienes que estar completamente seguro y con la persona que lo agás de ve ser consciente que si tú en algún momento no quieres seguir no debe forzarte.

Salen de la terapia, el terapeuta les dijo a sus padres que ya no necesita terapia Harry ni Draco (se refiere a que ya pueden dejar de abrasarse o besarse porque verán a ahora que tanto sirvió), ya todo dependía de ellos pero que cualquier recaída podían hablarle no importaba la hora, todos van a sus cuartos, por eso Draco dormirá solo en un cuarto junto al de Harry, por si no llega a dormir pueda ir con él, los gemelos tienen uno junto al de Draco. Todos están ya dormidos, solo Draco sigue despierto, entonces hace una llamada…

Notas finales del capítulo:

(La terapia de exposición y cognoscitiva son:

Exposición: lo que asían los gemelos al estar cerca de Draco abrasándolo sintiendo el contacto, también Harry lo asía pero con Draco al abrasarse y besarse al saber que ellos no son de peligro, esto solo funciona si la persona está de acuerdo, es por etapas paso a paso hasta poder tener relaciones sin que su mente se confunda trayendo el viejo recuerdo, por eso personas seguras al a ser los primeros acercamientos.

la segunda terapia con la que se deben combinar si no es posible una recaída peor es la terapia Cognoscitiva: es reflexionar cada cosa de las relaciones, o de lo que nos afecta por que pasa, cual es el temor real, que sentimos cuando se acerca el temor, todas estas reflexiones todo esto funciona en fobias y otros temores pero repito esto solo si el paciente se siente seguro en lo que se le ara hacer sin forzarlo, también con alguien especializado por que pueden haber una recaída por eso el especialista el analiza que tanto se está forzando el paciente y sabe que tanto mas se puede exponer, casi todos los pacientes que se someten a este tratamiento, resulto favorable y sin recaídas)

La salida

Draco saca su celular, esta solo por lo que nadie lo interrumpirá, se lo debe a Harry, al menos por que sabe Harry se comportara frio pero con esta ayuda no será así, ya que esto bajara su guardia y será como él es, marca con el numero que consiguió con Ja, hoye sonar al otro lado tardan en contestar

-Hola quien habla

Dr –hola despierta a tu hermano y pon el alta vos ahora (ordena como de costumbre)

T –listo que pasa ¿quién habla?

Dr –te habla Dios inútil

De – ¿cómo que Dios?

Dr –si por que después de lo que les voy a decir eso seré, así que pongan atención y dejen de interrumpir antes que me arrepienta, tienen que venir mañana para recoger a Harry, deben traerle chocolates de los finos no corrientes, ¿entendieron?, luego compraran un peluche grande, de un búho blanco lo envuelven, vienen a eso de las 11 de la mañana sin excusas arreglados , le dirán que los invite al cine, lo llevan a ver una de dibujos, yo me encargo que esté listo para cuando vengan

T D –está bien, adiós

Dr –_no cuelguen tarados, ¿adónde vendrán, tienen la dirección? no verdad_

De –lo sentimos donde es

Dr –saben donde vive Rawy y Marcos

T –si

Dr –en medio

De –lo tengo adiós

Dr –por cierto si traen cosas corrientes, me voy a enterar y los matare sin que me arreste, para mi hermano solo lo mejor y si creen que no me saldré con la mía están equivocados tengo los medios a demás de conocer gente adiós

Draco cuelga el teléfono pero vuelve a marcar

T –si

Dr –_si asen esperar a Harry un solo segundo también morirán_

Draco cuelga el teléfono se recuesta en la cama, le costó trabajo dormir, pero lo logro a la media hora, los gemelos con sus inventos lo escucharon asiéndolos sentir bien por un lado Harry tendría con quien salir, porque ellos quería tener una plática con Draco sin Harry. A la mañana siguiente todos estaban desayunando cuando Draco le dice a Harry

Dr –hoye Ryo quiero que estés listo para salir al cine a las once

H – ¿pensé que estarías con los gemelos? ¿Quieres que yo vaya?

Dr – lo estaré pero tú no puedes venir solo, por lo que invite unos chicos que se te gustara su compañía, estate listo para las once entendido

H –de acuerdo

F –oye

G –Draco

F – ¿podemos

G –traerte un regalo?

F –solo dinos que te gusta

G –si sería lindo (ellos se pusieron a platicar temprano con Draco)

Dr –saben lo que me gusta, porque preguntan (hacer bromas por lo que quiere le den de regalo bromear con los gemelos castaños)

F –solo queríamos confirmar si tus gustos no han cambiado (quiere ver si sigue en pie la idea)

G –por que tenemos el regalo perfecto para ti (tenemos todo para el rato cuando tú nos digas)

Dr –bien espero todos estén listos a la hora, quiero salir a tiempo quiero ver esa película de los coches que hablan se ve divertida

Todos se van a cambiar, Draco está listo antes de tiempo baja revisa el reloj, ese par tiene solo tres minutos para llegar, sale a esperarlos con el reloj en la mano y un numero marcado listo para apretar la tecla de marcado en su celular, cuando esta por cambiar de 10:59 a las 11:00 aparecen

Draco los ve luego los revisa de arriba para abajo su aspecto, revisa los regalos con magia sin que lo noten y sonríe al ver que cumplieron con lo pedido

Dr –bien saben porque tengo el teléfono en la mano

T – ¿por qué nos ibas a matar en caso de no llegar a la hora?

Dr –no eso lo puedo a ser sin llamar a nadie, lo tengo por qué el numero que tiene listo para marcar, es de otros chicos del colegio, listos para salir con mi hermano, sin importar la hora, estarían aquí en menos de lo que me toma decirle a Harry que se retrasaron unos minutos

De – ¿enserio no juegues?

Piensan que Draco está jugando, entonces llama poniendo el altavoz para que vean que no miente, lo que ellos no saben es que del otro lado están ciertos peli rojos asiendo todo por cierto rubio, con las voces alteradas por que en unos minutos saldrán por lo que no tienen que ser descubiertos

F G – ¿si Draco?

Dr – hola chicos, que creen

F G -¿ya podemos ir por Harry?

Dr –no será para la otra, estos chicos si llegaron con los regalos como seles índico, que tenían que traer, adiós a

Cuelga, pero la mención de los regalos, los impresiono pues venían envueltos como él les indico, lo que daba a entender que tenían que tener cuidado, que nada le pasara a Harry, porque de lo contrario si podía cumplir sus amenazas sin problemas. Entraron a la casa donde estaban, sus padres, Albus, los gemelos, y Harry, a todos se les presentaron los gemelos castaños, le entregaron los regalos que traían para Harry, le dijeron que saldrían todos, Draco con los peli rojos y ellos con Harry, salieron despidiéndose de los mayores rumbo al cine. Draco iba atrás viendo a los castaños con su hermano, todos fueron caminando pues el cine estaba cerca de su casa

F –no pensé que fueran a traer lo que les pediste

G –mucho menos que se creyeran la broma del celular

Dr – ¿por qué no? ya saben que todo lo que yo planeo sale bien

F – no es eso, estamos algo nerviosos

G –es que queremos hablar contigo de algo

F –que no sabemos cómo lo vas a tomar

G –por que a lo mejor no lo has notado

F –pero nosotros

G –hemos notado hace mucho

F –que queríamos pasar mucho más tiempo

G –junto a ti, porque sentimos

Dr .esperen, si me van a decir que somos pareja, yo ya lo sabia

F –G – ¿por qué no nos avías dicho que lo habías sentido?, Pensamos que era porque no lo sabías, pero resulta que no solo lo sabías sino que no nos lo dijiste

Dr –sí que lo note y mucho, pero primero quería terminar de superar lo que me sucedió, para por fin estar los tres sin miedos, porque ustedes son muy intensos y no quería que tuvieran miedo a que los rechazara, por eso pedí que vinieran ahora que ya me siento más tranquilo, seguro de poder corresponder sin miedo sus besos o sus carisias, porque bueno son los dos asiéndome cosas, lo que me ponía nervioso solo de pensarlo, pero ya no

F – ¿seguro?

G –podemos esperar el tiempo que necesites

Dr –estoy seguro

Entonces los gemelos no se aguantaron y lo abrasaron, Fred por atrás mientras que George por delante besándole los costados del cuello, Fred rodeo su cintura mientras besaba su nuca, dirigiendo sus labios a los de Draco con un beso suave, George los rodeo con sus brazos por delante envolviendo a ambos en el abraso, besaba el lado del cuello cuando vio a su gemelo besar a Draco en los labios, luego él lo beso cuando el otro gemelo termino, se separaron para entrar al cine. Mientras ellos iban atrás, Harry y los gemelos castaños iban delante

H –que bonito peluche me dieron, es muy lindo, me recuerda mi mascota, ¿les costó mucho conseguirla y como supieron que me gustaría?

T –bueno de hecho una persona nos dijo que tipo de cosa darte

De –pero esperamos te gustaran los chocolates

H –me gustan mucho en especial los que me trajeron solo Draco me regala de esos, dice que los manda traer solo para mi

T –si son muy raros de conseguir, pero tenemos unos amigos que nos debían muchos favores

De –por lo que ahora si quieres tenemos chocolates para darte una caja diaria si quieres

En realidad su amigos les dio casi toda la carga con la condición de que no volvieran a hablarle, aun que el que empezarán a gritar diciendo que era un secuestrador pedófilo ayudo mucho

H –enserio amo el chocolate (pues claro en su casa nunca le dieron, por eso ahora le gustaba mucho)

T – ¿Harry podemos seguir saliendo los tres juntos?

De – ¿si por favor?

H –no sé, tal vez

T –por favor iremos donde tú quieras

De –nos sentimos cómodos con tu compañía

H –enserio irán donde yo diga (esto lo sorprendió ya que a él nunca le pedían decidiera donde ir)

T –-si

H –bien, lo pensare

De -hoye podemos preguntar, ¿que son de ustedes esos peli rojos?

H –bueno son unos amigos y mis ex novios del otro internado, pero como pueden ver quieren estar de novios con mi hermano (ven como se besan), aunque yo les sugiero que no se les acerquen y menos cuando Draco está cerca de ellos

T – ¿Por qué? (se molestaron por lo de ex novios)

H –bueno los gemelos son muy bromistas, pero cuando se juntan con Draco, enserio son de temer, sobre todo porque si Draco se molesta ese par hará todo por verlo feliz y cuando digo todo es todo, además, que le gusta ser el centro de atención en especial de ellos

De – ¿enserio dinos que han hecho para que digas eso?

H –cuando nos recogieron vieron que le dieron algo Draco, verdad-_los dos recuerdan la salida_ -bien la trajeron una foto donde asían sufrir a unos tipos que Draco, odia y mucho

T –bueno eso no es nuevo yo lo aria si alguien daña a alguien que yo quiero

H –si pero resulta que uno de esos tipos era su hermano menor, lo que lo hace diabólico, es que él fue el que menos daño le hiso, pero fue el que Draco pidió lo hicieran sufrir más

De –pero solo le hicieron una broma después seba

H –no, de hecho lo desfiguraron totalmente, sin qué hubiera consecuencias para ellos (supo después que los hechizos no se irían)

T – ¿eso es feo?

H –y eso no es lo mejor, saben que hizo, no, se los diré solo se burlo de su nombre (Ron), mientras los otros planeaban quitarle su dinero (Blaise), otro quería engatusarlo para casarse con él (Cedric), y la ultima fue culparlo de asesino (Hemión)

T –que tipos más raros

H –si por eso no le hagan enojar, son de cuidado los tres, pero bueno ¿qué película vamos a ver Draco y yo queremos ver la de coches que hablan y ustedes?

T -De-la misma nos contaron que era muy entretenida (pensaban sugerir otra pero pensaron en no molestar al rubio ya que el pidió ver esa y al parecer Harry)

Al final todos entran al cine mientras compraban sus cosas, vieron que Draco era mucho más de cuidado de lo que creían, sobre todo que tenía unos novios que saltarían al precipicio sin paracaídas solo si Draco lo pedía, eso daba mucho miedo. Entraron en el cine, Draco se sentó en medio de sus parejas, mientras Harry se sentaba en medio de los castaños.

QUIERO, AMO, DESEO

Despertó después de un rato volteo y hay estaba su hermano, se estaba preparando para salir

A –donde vas Ja

Ja –ya despertaste por fin, bueno quede con Jl, vamos a salir además de que bueno quiero hacer algo pero en la escuela no puedo

A – ¿y eso es?

Ja –que te importa, yo te pregunto qué harán tu y Marcos al rato que salgan, no verdad

A –que molesto, bueno me voy porque quiero pasar a conseguirle un regalo antes de salir

Los dos ya listos salen, Ja se dirige a casa de su novio, Alex salió corriendo a conseguir el regalo más bien e recoger lo que encargo para su novio, luego va por Marcos. Saludan a los padres de los chicos, ellos dicen que en un rato vienen los pasan a que los esperen en la sala, Fran va para avisarles, primero a Marcos que se tarda más y luego a su otro hijo Jl

Fr –Marcos ya llego tu novio, no tardes por favor

M –padre que bueno entra

Pasa el padre a la habitación

Fr –que pasa hijo

M –dime como me veo, no crees que sea muy atrevido o me pongo este otro conjunto

Le muestra un pantalón a la cadera color blanco con una playera pegada blanca y una camisa encima negra, el otro conjunto es unos pantalones negro muy justo con una playera larga un poco ajustada de color amarillo con rojo, el padre lo ve

Fr –hijo yo no sé a mi me parece que los dos se te verán bien, pero puedo decirle a tu papá que venga

M –no está bien me pondré el pantalón negro con la otra playera blanca

Sale el padre avisarle a su otro hijo toca la puerta pero enseguida le abre su hijo

Jl –si padre

Fr –ya llego tu novio, te espera en la sala

Jl –gracias padre ya bajo

Fr –hijo por favor cuídate, si

Jl –está bien padre solo vamos a salir aquí cerca

Fr hijo veme-_voltea su hijo_ –cuídate eres joven aun

Y entonces entiende lo que quiere decirle su padre, sabe que los conoce muy bien su cara se pone roja y solo asiente con la cabeza. En seguida baja a ver a su novio con Alex esperando baje su hermano

Jl –hola amor

Ja –me extrañaste

Jl –Tal vez un poco, no se

Se besan, cuando terminan entra su hermano, saltando encima de Alex dándole tremendo beso que hasta sus padres empiezan a dudar de dejarlos salir, pero recuerdan que entonces tendrán la casa para ellos solos, cuando termina el beso Alex lo baja sacando un regalo le dice que espera le guste, lo abre dentro hay un anillo con una inscripción alrededor, _para el dueño de mis sueños, mi realidad, mi futuro y de mi alma, _Marcos le gusta mucho lo vuelve a besar y pide que se lo ponga, Ja se acerca a su novio, le dice que le dará el suyo cuando estén solos, salen los chicos, Alex va con Marcos al cine, para poder besarlo todo el tato, Ja lleva a Jl a un restaurante, luego al salir van a casa de Ja

Jl – ¿por que venimos a tu casa, estarán tus padres?

Ja –no salieron del país estaremos solos, podemos hablar o ser lo que tú quieras sin presiones, además todavía no te he dado tu regalo

El asiente con la cabeza y entran en la casa, se sientan en la sala Jl pide ir a la habitación dónde se siente más cómodo, entran se sientan

Ja –espérame deja lo saco ahorita vengo

Jl –bien no tardes

Mientras espera ve que en un escritorio hay una foto suya que no debería poder tener, entonces recuerda que su hermano es capitán del equipo fut-americano, eso esta cuando entra Ja lo rodea por la cintura desde atrás extiende una mano, le dice que abra la caja que le da, al abrirlo ve que adentro hay dos dijes Dije de acero quirúrgico de la letra china/japonesa del amor en unas pulseras uno para cada uno con una promese de amarse siempre el uno el nombre del contrario, se las ponen, Ja empieza a besarle el cuello por la parte de atrás el otro inclina su cabeza, se da vuelta, Ja lame sus labios despacio luego introduce su lengua, encontrándose la otra se acarician un rato, mientras Ja acaricia la cintura por debajo de la playera, Jl pone una mano en el cuello de Ja mientras la otra la pone en la cintura de Ja, Ja dirige su boca asta besarle el cuello le desliza suave mente la playera asta quitársela luego siguen besándose , Jl pone sus manos en la espalda tirando de la prenda asta quitarse la, luego sigue acariciándole mientras el besa su cuello ,Ja lo empoja hasta que dar sobre la pared lo carga poniendo su pecho a su alcance mientras acaricia las piernas de Jl, este se deja hacer mientras el pone su mano izquierda en los cabellos rubios acariciándolos mientras la otra la pone en el hombro sosteniéndose, Ja con su mano que acaricia la pierna la sube hasta acariciar el trasero luego su entrada, Jl está muy excitado le pide ir a la cama, poniendo sus piernas en la cintura para que así lo lleve, lo recuesta poniéndose Ja encima, lo sigue besando asta bajar a los pantalones Jl no hace nada más que gemir, se estremece cada que Ja lo toca, entonces le quita el pantalón luego se quita el suyo sigue besando a Jl hasta lamer su cadera le quita el interior luego él se los quita, viéndolo al fin desnudo asiendo que su entrepierna crezca muy rápido y más dura por la excitación, Jl lo contempla también desnudo, luego ve que se le queda viendo encima de su entre pierna un lunar tipo tatuaje, tiene forma de una cruz ANK (conocida como la llave de la vida o llave de la fertilidad), la besa

Ja –así que esta es lunar que les sale

Jl –si, aparte de todos los cambios que tiene el cuerpo, al final nos aparece esta cruz marcándonos como donceles ya que algunos chicos no cambian mucho, pero la cruz si debe de aparecer

Le sigue besando mientras le informa luego lame la entrepierna asiéndolo gemir más fuerte, saca un condón y un poco de lubricante lo mira pidiéndole saber si está de acuerdo que continúen, lo ve que asiéntese se pone el condón, luego lo sigue besando mientras se acomoda, Jl lo abrasa mientras Ja prepara su entrada con cuidado sin prisa, Jl sigue cada vez más nervioso, se preparan para que Ja entre en el, Jl se relaja mientras lo besa, entonces despacio va entrando en el asta que está dentro por completo, Jl lo aprieta un poco del cuello lo que hace que Ja se detenga a esperar que se relaje, luego de un momento le dice que continúe, asiéndolo despacio Ja continua, luego de un lento vaivén los dos lo empiezan a disfrutar, siguen así hasta que Ja da en un punto que hace que Jl se estremezca por completo, siguen un rato mas pero con más velocidad asiendo que los dos terminen al mismo tiempo con un fuerte gemido, siguen besándose hasta que se tranquilizan, descansando los dos Ja dice

Ja –espero lo hayas disfrutado amor, a mi me gusto mucho te amo

Jl –si fue como lo imagine, lindo, sin prisa, con amor, fue perfecto te amo

Se siguen besando un rato mas mientras se besan se acarician luego de un rato se visten, Ja lleva a su novio a su casa.

Alex esta con Marcos entran al cine ven que la película empezó hace poco, mientras buscan donde sentarse ven a unos chicos conocidos Harry sentado entre Tom y Damon, ven a Draco con dos peli rojos uno a cada lado, se sientan ven la película mientras que por ratos se besan, al terminar salen topándose con los chicos

H –halo chicos que tal

Dr –hola Marcos, Alex, que gusto, chicos-_gira a hablar con los rojos_-ellos son Marcos, el es Alex son de la escuela, chicos-_ve a Marcos y Alex_-ellos son los gemelos Fred y George Weasley, mis novios

A –un gusto Marcos es mi novio de hecho

M -hola un gusto Alex también tiene un gemelo

Dr - ven les dije

F –valla parece que la serpiente tenía razón

G –y tú no creyéndole a nuestro lindo hurón

Los chicos esperaban que Draco se molestara como en las pruebas por los sobrenombres pero al parecer no fue así

Dr –chicos ya no pelen, o los dejo y me largo vamos a ver que mas hay en esta lugar antes de regresas

F –está bien serpiente vamos

G –lo que quieras hurón

Se acerca a George lo besa luego lo mismo con Fred

F G –Por cierto ¿no quieren dulces?

Todos –si por qué no

H –no no quieren

Dr –vamos chicos les tengo regalos cuando volvamos, bueno Ryo me ayudo, Ryo puedes quedarte con los chicos si quieres, nosotros tenemos negocios que atender con mis padres y uno más privado, te veo en casa

Draco se adelanta pero los gemelos se regresan jalando a los gemelos castaños,

F G –más les vale que nada le pase a Harry, porque si eso pasa Draco se molestara, si eso pasa nosotros vendremos y eso no les gustara

Luego se van dejando a los chicos, todos deciden ir a jugar video juegos, luego de jugar toda la tarde deciden ir a comer un poco, piden hamburguesas, ya en la mesa todos comienzan hablar

M – ¿entonces son los dos novios de Draco? Qué raro

H –si

A – ¿que fue eso de los dulces?

H –es un experimento de los tres, lo que me recuerda que si les vuelven a ofrecer dulces no los acepten

T – ¿oye por que le dicen serpiente?

De – ¿si por que también eso de hurón qué onda?, digo contigo se molesto

M – ¿si es cierto porque con ellos se porta diferente?

A – debe ser porque son novios no

H –en realidad no, lo de serpiente es porque en nuestra antigua escuela se separaba por fraternidad, les llamábamos casas eran cuatro, Hufflepuff su mascota era un tejón su color amarillo, Ravenclaw su mascota un cuervo su color azul, Gryffindor su mascota era un león su color rojo y Slytherin su mascota era una serpiente su color era el verde

T –entonces él era de slytherin no, por eso lo de serpiente

H -si el color que dije era el uniforme según la casa, yo iba a Gryffindor

De – ¿pero por que lo de hurón?

H –bueno hace un año hubo una competencia en nuestra escuela, en ese entonces peleábamos mucho, por lo que de castigo a Dragon le pusieron un disfraz de hurón para entretenerlos dando saltos, Dragon termino en la enfermería desde entonces lo odia (obvio lo cambio ni modo que diga que lo hechizaron no)

M – ¿pero porque si lo odia ellos si le dicen así?

H –bueno cuando lo fuimos a ver, de broma yo dije que veníamos por nuestro hurón saltarín, eso lo molesto mucho, nos pusimos a discutir entonces los gemelos para que no peleáramos besaron a Dragon, eso lo dejo en shock lo que me dio tiempo de escapar

A – ¿entonces así se hicieron novios no?

H –no de hecho, Dragon entonces salía con un chico llamado Cedric, lo que me recuerda no lo mencionen, pero los gemelos eran los únicos que desde entonces le pueden decir así sin consecuencias ni siquiera su novio de entonces (Draco empezó en ese entonces a sentir el tirón mágico), lo que me recuerda que debo volver ya es tarde

T- De -–nos vemos chicos

Se retiran los tres dejando solo a Marcos con su novio Alex, iban de vuelta a casa de Marcos sus padres estaban encerados en su habitación, ellos fueron al cuarto de Marcos, en cuanto Alex entro Marcos cerró la puerta con llave

Sorprendidos

A – que tramas pequeño

M –yo nada solo estar un rato sin que nos molesten, ¿no quieres?

A –claro que quiero

Se acerca acariciando sus labios lamiéndolos, luego mete su lengua jugando con la otra, lo toma de la cintura mientras lo acorrala contra la puerta, lo sigue besando mientras lo acaricia la mejilla, mientras que con la otra lo toma de la cintura, Marcos lo jala del cuello para intensificar el beso mientras que con la otra acaricia la espalda por sobre el hombro, siguen besándose hasta que empiezan a sentir que sus pantalones son muy apretados, por lo que se empiezan a restregar sus cuerpos buscando mas placer, Marcos lo separa para luego jalarlo a la cama, lo sienta mientras él se monta encima de él, siguen besándose mientras se siguen restregando Marcos esta por correrse mientras Alex no puede aguantar más, mete la mano en la playera, mientras que la otra la baja tomándolo de la cadera aumentando el ritmo, Marcos esta ya total mente sobre él en la cama, se corren al mismo tiempo, Alex le besa el cuello mientras Marcos normaliza su respiración

A –eres muy atrevido pequeño

M – ¿no te gusto o qué?

A –no de hecho me encanto pero es tu cuarto que tal si vienen tus padre y se molesta

M –bueno te diré algo pero no te molestes, si

A –dime

M –bueno recuerdas a Fabio,-_lo ve que asiente_- como que anduvimos, pero no paso a mayores por que nos dimos cuenta que a los que queríamos eran ustedes, bueno a veces veníamos a mi habitación y solo nos besábamos o nos fajábamos solo eso pero una vez nos cacho papa dijo que la próxima que invite a alguien, pusiéramos llave y que nos cuidáramos

Se pone nervioso y se recuesta a un lado, siente que Alex se gira se pone encima de él lo toma del mentón, lo ve a los ojos y le dice

A –creo que lo sabía, mira los dos cela pasaban juntos todo el tiempo, bueno sería hipócrita de mi parte recriminarte algo, porque también anduve con uno que otro chico, nada serio pero nunca lo hice porque desde antes ya me gustabas, quiero que nuestra primera vez sea juntos, pero por si por alguna razón tu ya no lo eres está bien, al menos la mía será mi regalo para ti que dices

M –yo no lo he hecho, solo lo que hicimos es lo más que he llegado, porque también querría hacerlo contigo por primera vez, solo lo asíamos para calmar las ganas nada mas

A –entonces los dos, en resumen solo hemos experimentado un poco, para disfrutar cuando estuviéramos juntos

M –si, quería ver más o menos como era, pero sin hacerlo, así que Fabio era la mejor opción para ambos, pero desde que andamos no nos hemos tocado más

A –está bien, pero creo que será para después, lástima que ellos no pudieron estar este fin juntos, Digo pobre Fabio tener que ir al funeral de su abuelita espero este bien cuando vuelva

Siguen platicando y besándose, cuando alguien toca la puerta, Marcos se para a abrir la puerta es su padre

M -¿si padre que pasa?

Fr –ya es hora de cenar hijo bajen, estas invitado Alex

A –gracias señor

Fr –porciento ¿se cuidaron verdad?

M –padre, no lo hemos hecho solo nos besamos

Fr –bueno como sea, bajen

Sierra la puerta, tiene la cara roja de vergüenza, siente que Alex le abrasa por detrás rodeando su cintura besándole el cuello después se gira

M –lo ves te dije

A –bueno hora sabemos que podemos venir aquí sin ser molestados

Bajan a cenar en el comedor, también estaba su hermano con su novio, todos juntos cenan. Mientras tanto cuando Draco salió con los chicos, se dirigieron a un lugar donde venden bromas compraron unas cosas, luego fueron a casa le dijeron a sus padres que querían poner una tienda de bromas que tenían todo solo necesitaban a un adulto para que los representara, Sirius acepto, luego subieron al cuarto de Draco, los tres ya a dentro serraron la puerta, Draco se pone triste casi llorando, teme preguntar pero quiere saber cuánto tiempo tendrán que estar separados

Dr – ¿se quedaran o se irán? ¿Cuánto tiempo regresan?

Los chicos al verlo así tan sensible lo besan, primero Fred luego George, lo abrasan uno por los hombros el otro por la cintura y dicen

F –mi linda serpiente

G –no nos iremos hurón hermoso

F -G-trajimos todo listo para quedarnos contigo ¿si tú quieres claro?

Dr -en serio no se irán, ¿pero su familia?

F –G-nuestro lindo Draco, pusimos todo en nuestros baúles cuando cumplimos 17 años, pero hasta tener 18 no pudimos hacer más que esperar, ya que esa es la mayoría en los de mas lugares para venir, además nuestra familia sabia que somos parejas mágicas, por lo que no pueden hacer nada, el único que se molesto fue Rony pero no importa el, solo tú

Lo vuelven a besar esta vez más intenso primero lo besa George mientras Fred lo abrasa por atrás tomándole de la cintura besándole el cuello, George le acaricia la cara mientras lo besa, luego baja su mano acariciándole el abdomen, le quitan la playera mientras lo besa George por adelante, mientras Fred por atrás lo lleven sin que se dé cuenta hasta la cama, lo recuestan Fred se pone a un lado, besa sus labios primero el de abajo mordiéndolo levemente luego introduce su lengua buscando la de Draco, George mientras tanto lo sigue besando el cuello, luego los pezones, le acaricia las piernas mientras quita su pantalón con delicadeza para quedar en medio de sus piernas ,baja hasta el abdomen besándole un lunar en forma de cruz ANK, mientras Draco acaricia a Fred en la cara y con la otra toca la cabeza de George acercándolo y cambiando de Fred a George para besarlo a él ahora, Fred baja hasta la entre pierna y con cuidado empieza a lamerlo con la lengua, luego lo chupa como dulce, mientras Draco no deja de gemir mientras besa a George que con la mano acaricia su pecho, Draco está por venirse así que con la mano trata de separar a Fred, pero le toma George la mano diciéndole cerca del oído

G –no te reprimas déjate llevar, somos tus compañeros queremos hacer esto por ti, por nosotros mi lindo hurón

Dr –los amo

F –nosotros también te amamos mi hermosa serpiente (luego continua)

G –relájate estas con nosotros solo esto y paramos de acuerdo

Draco asiente, pero el nota que ellos también deben querer venirse, por eso luego de venirse en la boca de Fred los toma a ambos, los recuesta y los mira mientras se pone en medio se empieza a masturbar a Fred ellos entienden el mensaje, entonces George se empieza a restregar por detrás sin penetrarlo ya que sienten que es muy pronto entonces oyen algo que los sorprende

Dr –George, Fred amores harían algo por mi

G –si, dinos

Dr -tomen pónganse-_les da unos condones_- quiero que entren en mi, primero Fred y luego George si

F –G-estás seguro podemos esperar

Dr –estoy seguro, solo primero uno luego el otro, los dos no eso si sería mucho

Ellos asienten y se los ponen, siguen besándose el primero es Fred, entra despacio sin prisas, mientras George le besa por en frente y lo masturba para relajarlo, después lo empieza a lamer su entre pierna, esto mientras Fred lo penetra por atrás luego de un rato Fred se viene, cambia de posición con su gemelo mientras el entra con cuidado en Draco, Fred lo vuelve meter el pene de Draco en la boca lamiéndolo hasta que se vienen los dos al mismo tiempo, Fred se pone a la altura de su cara y lo besa mientras George lo besa por atrás del cuello aun sin salir, se cubren luego de limpiarse, desaparecen los condones con magia ya que están cansados y felices de poder estar con Draco.

Luego de despedirse de los chicos llevan a Harry a su casa, en unas calles antes de llegar a su casa, Harry ve un parque les dice que si pueden ir por un helado a lo que los chicos dicen que si, le compran uno de chocolate ellos no piden, pero Harry les dice que si quieren del suyo, a lo que aceptan, luego al dejarlo en la puerta se despiden besando sus mejillas, esperan verse mas en el colegio a lo que Harry dice que si en las horas de comida o en donde entrenan ya que se topan en las mismas canchas, al entrar a su cuarto se sorprende de sentirlo tan solo, está acostumbrado a Draco, entonces recuerda que debe llevarle el regalo que les hicieron a los gemelos, también quiere saber si se quedaran, sin pensarlo entra al cuarto de Draco

H –Dragon

Dr –si Ryo dime que pasa

No nota a los gemelos cubiertos por las mantas

H –ten te traje esto se me olvido traértelo antes

Se lo extiende, entonces los ve, ve que están dormidos, Harry le guiña un ojo a su hermano

H –así que por eso te urgía superarlo he

Dr –si, los amo no los quiero perder, pero luego te cuento ¿va? ahora tengo algo que darles

Se retira del cuarto, preparándose para cenar, Draco al ver salir a Harry despierta a los gemelos con un beso a cada uno

G – ¿qué pasa?

F –dinos

Dr –pasa que se quedaron dormidos en mi cama

G – ¿eso qué?

F – ¿no nos digas que quieres que nos vallamos?

Dr –no es porque tengo algo que preguntar, también algo que darles, pero primero ¿entraran a la escuela con migo o que harán cuando yo no este?

F –G-obvio entraremos no podemos estar más tiempo sin ti ¿Por qué preguntas tienes algo en mente?

Dr –de hecho si pero primero esto

Les extiende un pedazo de papel, los gemelos lo ve, luego ven a Draco decir- donde estoy-, asiendo que el papel aparezca un mapa con los nombres de algunas personas como el del merodeador

F –G-wow, es para nosotros

Dr –sí, pero no solo para bromear, quiero dos cosas

F –di

G –que es

Dr –uno quiero que cuando puedan me vayan a ver

F –G-claro eso es obvio, no te preocupes

Dr –la segunda los castaños son compañeros de Ryo, pero él no se da cuenta por eso los he estado ayudando, lo que quiero que hagan es que los busquen con el mapa, vean que les gusta hacer, vean que tanto desean amar a Ryo, les comenten un poco de lo que Ryo le gusta hacer si lo creen conveniente, así Ryo se dará cuenta y será al fin feliz, que dicen me ayudan

F –G-claro que si

Todos tenían ya novios acepto Harry, el plan de juntar a Harry estaba en marcha, Harry estaba considerando salir con ellos después de todos los regalos, ¿si es que se lo pedían el les diría que si quiere ser su novio?, entonces…

Todo menos el

Estaba furioso, no podía ser tenía que hacer algo, salió rumbo a ver al director las cosas no se quedarían así, toco la puerta

AD –pasa mi muchacho, en que te puedo ayudar

_como se atreve a alejarlos de mí, no lo permitiré, ellos me necesitan, no debemos estar lejos, yo tengo que…

El pobre ser pone a llorar Albus se acerca lo abrasa

AD-tanto te duele tener que estar sin ellos

_ellos son todo lo que me queda

AD-pero ellos no son para ti…

El chico lo empuja para separarlo de el, Albus lo ve dolido él nunca había visto al chico tan triste, en todos los años que el chico a cursado es la primera vez que le duele no poder ayudarlo, pero entonces pregunta

**AD – ¿que estas dispuesto a darme por llevarte con ellos?**

_todo, mi magia, lo poco que me queda de mi dinero, lo que quiera solo lléveme con ellos

El chico sigue llorando entonces ve que el chico no tiene nadie en el mundo, después de que toda su familia muriera en una visita de los mortifagos a su casa, ve que no le quedo nada, entonces ase que tenga todo listo para llevarlo con los chicos, pero no sabe si hace bien o mal después de todo a los mellizos no les agrada el chico, y el bueno no copera mucho que digamos

Llegando al nuevo hogar se los encarga, fue muy impresionante ver a Albus con el chico, cuando llegaron la magia lo cambio, y a todos los objetos mágicos que llevaba, los volvieron normales, algunas cosas cambiaron para no impresionar a nadie, lo inscribieron en la escuela con los chicos era lunes en la noche cuando terminaron el tramite. Ese día no había pasado nada fuera de lo normal, Rawy consoló a Fabio, Harry vio a los gemelos en el entrenamiento y como prometieron le llevaron chocolates, Draco conocido como el príncipe de hielo, con sus novios que parecían guaruras ya que nadie seles acercaban todo normal, bueno todo menos esos dulces que misteriosa mente llegaron a todos los chicos y les sacaron sangre, fiebre, ampollas, en fin todo normal

F –vamos apúrate

G –no es mi culpa que los dos queramos confirmar eso

F –nuestro hurón no comete errores, así que debe ser cierto por eso llevo esto, porque se lo que podemos conseguir (lleve unos dulces)

G –lo se te imaginas cuando consigamos eso, que según consiguió de Draco cuando no lo veía ¿será cierto?

F –ya lo veremos es aquí

Los dos chicos entraron sin tocar, el pobre no se lo esperaba salto de miedo

_No ustedes no

F –HOLA

G – ¿sabes a lo que venimos?

_ No, pero váyanse

F –eso no se podrá

G –queremos ciertas cosas que conseguiste de nuestro novio

_Harry ya no es su novio

F –pero Draco si

G –así que ya sabes danos lo que tienes

El chico les dio lo que había conseguido de Draco, los gemelos se pusieron contentos, se fueron a su cuarto felices, no sin antes probar unos dulces, al otro día en el desayuno, llego el chico corriendo para ver a sus adoraciones, al cruzar las puertas de entrada los ve y grita, todos voltearon a ver al chico que corrió a abrasarlos y los besa

_chicos no podía estar sin verlos por eso el abuelo me trajo (Albus lo puso como su nieto en la solicitud por eso lo llamaba así)

Dr –enserio no lo creo, ¿por que tú?, no me abrases

H –oye puedes soltarnos ya

_lo siento chicos, miren lo que traje esto, no se las pude enseñar antes, los gemelos me quitaron las de Draco, pero tengo estas de Harry

H –no puede ser, ¿cuándo tomaste estas fotos? salgo casi desnudo Colín

C –bueno las tome después de las pruebas del lago, en las duchas después de que ganaras, que tal una de nosotros ahora

Y antes de que pudieran decir algo las tomo dos y otra de los demás chicos.

En la otra mesa cuando vieron llegar al rubio con una cámara fotográfica, junto con un álbum gritando el nombre de los chicos luego, los abraza sin más, todos creyeron que los gemelos lo alejarían de Draco, pero solo vieron que sacaron unas fotos de Draco casi desnudo, se veía lindo, junto a ellos los castaños preguntaron

T – ¿quién es ese chico?

De – ¿por qué no se han puesto como locos?

F –ese chico es admirador de los mellizos

G –si quieren fotos de Draco o de Harry ¿cómo no sé?, casi desnudo o en poses diferentes él tiene

F –de todo, nosotros confiscamos las de nuestro lindo hurón

G –ustedes deberían confiscar las de Harry el tiene muchas más de el que de Draco

F –si creo que lo ama (ambos se sonríen saben que Colín será primo de los mellizos)

Y el efecto fue inmediato todos se pararon de las mesas, fueron a la otra, mientras Colín les dijo en el oído que se supone serán primos ya que Albus lo puso como su nieto, por lo que le dijo que informara a los chicos, en eso suena el teléfono, mientras los chicos se acercan al rubio, por el teléfono le dicen a Harry, que Colín será su primo, que lo cuiden porque su magia lo convirtió en un doncel, asiendo que se quedara sin ella, cuando cuelga le dice a Draco lo que paso, luego los chicos se acercan al rubio lo tratan de intimidar

T – ¿tu quien eres?

De –por qué tanta confianza, solo aléjate

Dr – ¿no lo molesten, que quieren?

H –dejen a Colín

T –que, pero él se les abalanzo y no le gritaron

De –por favor, a nosotros nos hablaron muy frio por abrasarle y el no solo ase eso también les grito, los beso y no sé que mas

H – ¿están celosos de Colín?

Dr –no lo creo ¿es enserio de él?

F –que tontos

G –cayeron

Dr –expliquen ya

F –solo les dijimos

G –cuanto ama Colín a Harry y a ti

Dr –quemas dijeron o que no les dijeron

F –bueno que tiene fotos de ustedes

G –casi desnudos

H –eso que todo el mundo lo sabe y saben que solo nos las muestra a nosotros

F- G-tal vez omitimos decir que, son primos

T-De-¿qué primos?

Dr –si, ¿que creyeron que me dejaría abrasar y fotografiar por un pervertido?, claro que no y menos después de lo que nos pasó (esto último lo dijo muy bajo solo unos cuantos le oyeron)

H -vengan chicos tenemos que hablar

Los chicos salen, mientras los demás terminan de desayunar, a lo lejos Colín es observado por un chico rubio algo raro

H – ¿qué les pasa?

T – ¿ese chico, tu primo nos puso celosos?

H – ¿Por qué?

De –por que nosotros te amamos

H –ustedes lo dicen enserio

T – ¿quieres andar con nosotros?

De –por favor, sentimos que sin ti nosotros no podemos estar con alguien mas

Harry en ese momento siente que la magia lo guía a ellos y entiende la necesidad, como Draco le dijo que sintió el con los gemelos, solo los ve, dice que lo pensara, pero entonces besa a Tom y luego a Demon, siente ese cosquilleo de emoción, ya no le angustia sabe que la magia ase lo correcto, pero necesita estar total mente seguro, pues ellos necesitan saber todo. El día continua más loco luego de eso, Colín tomando fotos de los mellizos asta en el baño, todos se incomodaron menos ellos, a lo lejos seguía un rubio viendo a Colín, nunca había visto un chico tan hiperactivo, animoso, eso era raro le empezó a gustar ese chico, todo el día lo veía embobado tomándole fotos a sus primos, cosa que le empezó a molestar quería toda su atención en el, pero eso era imposible para empezar no le conocía, por lo que tuvo la idea de presentarse

-hola, eres el nuevo ¿cierto?, primo de los mellizos, Colín me parece

C –si no me hables

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? solo me presento

C –lo sé solo estoy tomando fotos dame un minuto, no me estorbes cuando el rollo se acabe ya puedes hablarme ¿sí?

-está bien ¿creo?

El chico lejos de molestarse le gusto que Colín siguiese tomando fotos, le podía observar mientras él se concentraba, se veía tan tierno con ese cuerpo de doncel recién convertido, por que se le veía pequeño comparado con otros, con el pelo algo largo, con la piel rosada, esos ojos azules raros ya que reflejaban un poco de tristeza y algo de admiración cuando veía a sus primos, cuando el rollo se acabo entraron los chicos a cambiarse, Colín cambio el rollo y mientras los esperaba, se giro a ver al otro chico, era más alto que él, era claramente un varón (ya le habían medio explicado esto, pero al rato los chicos se lo dirían con más calma) atlético, pelo rubio corto, piel clara con unos ojos azules claros como perdidos como la mirada de luna, eso lo calmo un poco

C –discúlpame soy Colín y tu no me has dicho aun el tuyo

-lo siento, tienes toda la razón me llamo Sol

C –mucho gusto

S –te gusta mucho la fotografía

C –algo en realidad solo de los mellizos

S – ¿y eso por qué?

C –ellos son tan asombrosos, de pequeño cuando entre a la escuela, escuche que ellos siempre tenían aventuras, por lo que me propuse tomarles fotos para captar cada una de las que tuvieran a continuación, e llenado un total de 50 álbum de fotos de ellos, sin contar las que me quitaron, mas las que destruyo abuelo por considerarlas inapropiadas para este mundo (lo dice por las mágicas que eran como el doble de las que tiene ahora)

S -con esas cuantos álbum hubieras llenado

C –como 100

S – ¿es enserio? Esas son muchas

C –si bueno me voy, los chicos me esperan, adiós

Se va, Sol se queda embobado viéndolo, lo decide será su novio ese pequeño.

Cuando llega la hora de la cena, al terminar Harry va con los gemelos hablar a un lugar sin que los molesten así que van a un aula cerca del dormitorio de donceles

H –chicos antes que nada deben saber algo, antes de que yo les diga mi decisión, será difícil por lo que les pido no me interrumpan

Harry les cuenta todo pero solo omite la parte mágica y que es de otra dimensión, al terminar les dice que piensen lo que les dijo y que si todavía quieren estar con él, el los aceptara, los besa y se va a su cuarto.

Ellos juntos

Los chicos se encontraban en su cuarto, hablando de lo que paso ese tiempo que estuvo en el mundo mágico, ellos le explicaron lo de los donceles y varones, vieron como tenia la cruz todavía algo desvanecida, le dieron sus condolencias al enterarse que los mortifagos mataron a su familia un día que el de pura suerte había ido a comprar cosas para su cámara, Harry les dijo que se dio cuenta de que los castaños eran sus parejas, todos volvieron a sus cuartos a dormir, los gemelos se despidieron de Draco y fueron a hablar con los gemelos castaños, tocaron la puerta a sabiendas que estaban juntos en el cuarto de Demon

De –¿qué onda chicos les podemos ayudar en algo?

T –pasen díganos

F –bueno sabemos que ya saben lo de los mellizos

Pasaron al cuarto, los chico se sentaron en la cama, mientras los otros dos se sentaban en un silloncito cerca de la pared contraria

T –si Harry nos lo dijo

G – ¿y qué piensan hacer?

De –bueno seguimos queriendo a Harry para nosotros pero, ¿el está tomando terapia no?, digo espero que cuando lo abrasemos o algo así no se asuste

G –de hecho lo dijo porque si llegan hacerlo, deben parar si sienten que Harry se incomoda

F –lo sabemos por qué tomamos la terapia con Draco y el doctor dijo que cuando lo hicieran debían detenerse en caso de que ellos se sientan incomodo, porque si no se sentirían forzados y entonces recordarían lo ocurrido asustándolos mas

G –esperamos mucho para que Draco lo superara, pero estamos juntos, lo que nos trae a lo de pediremos, que tengan paciencia con Harry

T –está bien mañana hablaremos con el

De –gracias chicos

Se van a su cuarto, duermen por que el plan de darle picones con lo de Colín sirvió para que le declararan a Harry, Draco le pidió que le dijeran lo de tenerle paciencia a su hermano, ahora solo dependía de ellos

Despierta sintiendo que alguien lo abrasa, voltea desorientado no recuerda lo que ocurrió, entonces encontrándose con el de frente ase que de golpe todo lo que ocurrió ayer después de la cena llegue

Recordando

Se encontraban cenando, cuando se acerca Rawy, lo abrasa y lo acompaña a su habitación le vuelve a consolar por la muerte de su abuela, al llegar entran al cuarto más que nada por ayudarlo ya que todavía estaba llorando, nada más entrando lo besa, Fabio se calma, le devuelve el beso pero están tan perdido que se deja llevar

R –lo siento me voy ¿te veo luego si?

F –no, ¿quédate sí?, no quiero estar solo

R -Bien

Fabio se acerca a besarlo se deja abrasar, mientras Rawy se deja llevar, entonces siente como Fabio lo jala a la cama, se recuesta sobre Fabio mientras se siguen besando, Fabio le sigue besando entonces besa su cuello y le dice

F –por favor ámame no me dejes

R – ¿estás seguro puedo esperar?

F –estoy seguro sigue no pares

Rawy continua besándolo en los labios con más pasión entrega, mientras que con cuidado le quita la ropa, poco apoco tocando, besando cada pedazo de piel que descubre, Fabio también le va quitando la ropa pronto ambos están desnudos, Rawy lo deja recostado mientras besa el cuello, los pezones, lo oye gemir, sigue acariciando la piel de su novio mientras baja hasta su abdomen besa el lunar tan peculiar(la cruz), luego lame su entrepierna, mientras prepara su entrada con cuidado para no lastimarlo, Fabio le pide que se apure o no aguantara, Rawy se incorpora y con cuidado entra en Fabio observándolo, masturbándolo para que no le duela tanto, espera a que se acostumbre y siente que el otro se mueve, entonces sabe que puede continuar, mientras se siguen besando, diciéndole al oído lo mucho que lo ama y que no lo dejara solo, después de un rato están a punto de terminar juntos, se besan al mismo tiempo que se vienen, los dos diciéndose cuanto se aman, se quedan recostados abrasándose así desnudos, acariciándose y besándose luego de un rato ambos se duermen.

No puede creerlo los dos se quedaron dormidos, espera los otros chicos no lo sepan, entonces siente que lo abrasa mas fuerte

R –hola amor ya despertaste

F –si

R –como te sientes

F –bien, ¿pero creo que tengo que conseguir algo para no quedar embarazado?

R –cierto, perdóname lo olvide

F –está bien yo también lo olvide, puedo preguntarle al rato a los chicos

R –creo que tenemos que levantarnos para ir a clases, ¿pero como salgo sin que nos regañen?

F –sí, tengo una idea, espera

Alcanza su teléfono y le llama a su mejor amigo en todo el mundo, Marcos, le dice lo que paso, que lo necesita para poder sacar a Rawy sin que los descubran, él le dice que se alisten y cuando este todo listo les habla para que salgan, ellos se preparan para irse, entonces les habla para que salgan, que él está con su novio en la entrada para despistar, que crean que vinieron ambos chicos juntos, salen los ven y se van rumbo al desayunar. Al poco rato llegan los demás chicos cada quien con sus parejas, Draco y los gemelos, Jl con Ja, Harry con los castaños, Colín con Sol.

Cuando Harry despertó salía para desayunar, los gemelos fueron temprano por Draco, por lo que los vio cuando salió, pero en la entrada de los dormitorios estaban esperándolo los castaños, los chicos se adelantaron dejándolo arreglando sus asuntos

T –buenos días Harry

De –como amaneciste ¿bien?

H –bien gracias, ¿supongo que me vienen a decir que decidieron no?

T –si bueno veras realmente nos importas, tú, eres especial para nosotros

De –si queremos aun ser tus parejas, espero no te importe que los dos te queramos, ¿o algo así?

Harry ve que se ponen nerviosos, sienten que Harry decidirá solo por uno, pero entonces los jala a los dos y les dice que le gustaría ser novio de ambos mientras los abrasa, gira para besar primero a Tom besa sus labios mete su lengua buscando la de su novio, mientras Demon le besa el cuello tomándolo de la cintura, mientras Tom lo toma del cuello luego se separan para que Harry bese a Demon, primero sus labios despacio luego mete su lengua buscando la otra, lo toma del cuello mientras Tom lo besa cerca de la oreja, se separan y deciden que es momento de desayunar, alcanzan a los chicos quienes se enteran de la nueva noticia, al poco rato llega Colín tomándoles fotos, después en la entrada se topa con Sol quien lo saluda mientras siguen rumbo a sentarse, se van rumbo a sus clases.

En la tarde, Marcos les pide que los encuentren en el cuarto de Fabio, se encuentran todos los donceles, nadie sabe para que

Dr –bueno ya llegamos todos, ¿qué pasa?, ¿para qué nos hablaron? tengo cosas que a ser con mis chicos

H –cálmate dragon

C – ¿qué sucede hablen?

Jl – ¿paso algo malo?

M –diles Fabio

F -bien lo que pasa es que, ¿bueno como decirlo?

Dr –solo dilo ya

F –bien ayer en la noche lo hice con Rawy

H – ¿y?

Dr –yo ya lo hice con mis novios, cual es el punto, decirnos como lo hicimos o que todos confesemos, ve al granó

F –en la mañana nos dimos cuenta que no nos cuidamos, por eso les reuní para saber si saben que puedo tomar para no quedar embarazado

Dr – ¿eso es todo?

Saca algo de su mochila se lo alcanza, es una poción que Harry y él tiene lista, después de lo ocurrido siempre la traen, aun cuando creen estar seguros

Dr -tomate esto, eso es todo me voy

Prepara sus cosas para irse pero entonces Jl pregunta

Jl -¿Por qué la traes contigo?, y que fue lo del otro día en el desayuno

H –no, preguntes

Dr –está bien Ryo es hora que ellos sepan, ¿estás tú listo?

H –si está bien es justa que sepan

C – ¿están seguros chicos?

Dr –si es hora

Entonces los mellizos cuentan lo que paso ese día que los secuestraron, como los violaron, que paso quien los rescato, lo que les dieron para no quedar en estado, les dijeron que les habían enseñado a ser la preparación para no quedar, y que ellos pudieran traer una para sentirse seguros como también tomaban clases de defensa y ese tipo de cosas, les preguntaron si Colín también tomaba defensas, Colín dijo que si después de que asesinaron el resto de su familia aprendió y que por eso quería mucho a sus primos, porque eran todo lo que le quedaba los chicos abrasaron a Colín al ver lo mucho que los quería, al terminar todos fueron a sus cuartos, Harry y Draco recibieron una llamada, de un muy contentó Sirius que hablaba para decirles que estaba esperando un bebe, los chicos se emocionaron y Harry le dijo que ya tenía novios le conto lo que paso y se despidieron, Colín se fue algo deprimido a su habitación, pero iba pensando en lo que sucedió con los mellizos antes de partir.

Colín: Recuerda que Acaban de colgar el teléfono, en la habitación estaban los mellizos y el

Dr –que te dijo Sirius (ordeno saber cuando no)

H – que están esperando un bebe, le dije que por fin estoy con mis parejas mágicas y está feliz

Dr –que bueno por ellos, también han sufrido mucho, ya era hora que ellos también tuvieran una nueva vida

C –me alegra, chicos yo me siento algo no sé, raro

H – ¿Por qué?

C –yo, me siento solo, a pesar de tenerlos, ciento que me falta algo, para serles sincero, siempre los he amado, pero con eso de que tienen pareja, siento que no habrá nadie para mí

Dr –Colín nosotros solo te queremos como amigo, un primo a lo mucho, entiéndenos no podemos corresponderte

C –lo sé chicos

H –por qué no intentas fotografiar otras cosas, tal vez te sirva para encontrar alguien que te ame

Dr –Colín mírame-_Colín lo vote a ver_-eres muy lindo, hermoso, cualquier chico se sentiría feliz de ser tu novio, inténtalo pequeño

Colín no se sorprende de la actitud tierna de Draco, puesto que como los ha fotografiado desde siempre incluso cuando creían que nadie los veía, hiso que los conoce bastante bien a ambos, sabe como son los dos en realidad cuando nadie los observan, lo que lo sorprende es que los dos se acercan a besarlo, primero Draco que estaba más cerca acaricia sus labios con los suyos luego introduce su lengua despacio acaricia la de Colín para no asustarlo, se separa y enseguida siente los labios de Harry luego su lengua acariciando la suya, todo el tiempo tiene los ojos cerrados sintiendo el cariño, se separan y le dicen

H -Tu primer beso será nuestro regalo, para ti, ¿te parece?

Dr –no es mucho pero es lo mejor que podemos darte

C –gracias chicos, enserio celos agradezco es lo mejor que me pudieron dar a pesar de todo, los seguiré amando mucho

Dr –afuera debe haber alguien para ti y el será todo tuyo

C –gracias, bueno creo que debo irme

Fin del recuerdo. Así es mejor para todos pensó, pero mejor fue a dar una vuelta para pensar, se puso a fotografiar el paisaje del internado era un tipo parque no era como el mundo mágico, pero era lindo también, estaba en eso cuando oye un ruido no le toma importancia y sigue tomando fotos del lugar del campo de juegos de los edificios se acaba el rollo y sin voltear dice

C –aprendiste ¿no?

S –si yace, cuando tomas fotos no me haces caso, hasta termines el rollo

C – ¿qué haces aquí?

S –yo, bueno me gusta ver las estrellas, a demás te vi por la ventana de mi cuarto y vine acerté compañía, no te pregunto qué haces porque es obvio, ¿pero no avías dicho que solo tomabas fotos de tus primos?

Mientras hablan Colín se sienta junto a el chico, el lo mira mientras siguen hablando

C –si, es solo que tuvimos una plática hace poco y me dijeron que intentara fotografiar otras cosas (se pone triste casi llorando)

S – ¿qué pasa fueron groseros contigo o porque lloras?, de seguro fue tu primo Draco

C –no, de hecho ellos me quieren mucho, sobre todo Draco (esto sorprende al chico), lo que pasa es que ellos me dijeron que mi tío tendrá un bebe, ellos tienen pareja, es solo eso, me siento fuera de lugar nada mas, yo les dije como me sentía, ellos dijeron que tal vez si tomo otras cosas, haga que mi mente se aclare y encuentra alguien que me ame, pero no lo sé es difícil, ¿tú qué opinas?

El chico se sorprende de todo lo que dijo el pequeño, no espero esto, eso quiere decir que tal vez pueda aprovecharse de ello para estar junto al chico, además del hecho que Draco quiera mucho al chico, eso es muy raro ya que por el poco tiempo pensó que era muy grosero siempre

S –creo que tal vez ellos tengan razón, ¿pero enserio Draco no es grosero contigo?

C –seguro, de hecho el es el más tierno de los dos, esa fachada la usa porque teme que lo lastimen, por eso los gemelos lo cuidan mucho, ellos han sufrido mucho, pero bueno no lo sabes de mi ok

S –seguro, no pensé que se quisieran tanto, ¿quieres entonces, vernos mañana?, te puedo mostrar unos sitios para fotografiar que se te pueden gustar, ¿qué dices?

C –está bien en donde nos vemos

S –que tal aquí mismo después de clases mañana, no hay entrenamientos ¿qué te parece?

C –bien nos vemos tengo que irme ya es tarde

Besa su mejilla y se va corriendo a su cuarto, Sol lo ve irse, el sonríe es seguro que pronto sean novios, eso espera al menos.

Al otro día después de las clases ya estaba Colín esperando a Sol, cuando llega lo saluda con un beso en la mejilla y lo lleva cercas donde hay un lago con muchos árboles alrededor, a lo lejos se ve un lindo atardecer, lo deja que tome fotos, cuando terminan se pone hablar, Colín le dice un poco de cómo era su otra escuela, de repente Sol dice

C –me gusta mucho este lugar es tranquilo

S –sabia que te gustaría, oye puedo besarte

Colín voltea a verlo se pone serio

C –no juegues conmigo, me voy, no dejare qué te burles de mí

Separa dispuesto a irse, pero Sol lo toma de la cintura por atrás antes que se vaya

S –no lo hago, yo, desde que te vi entrar esa mañana al desayuno, saludando a tus primos con tanto entusiasmo, me cautivaste, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, no sabes lo enojado que me pongo cuando hablas de tus primos con tanto amor, solo dame una oportunidad

C –no sé, yo

Sol nota que el chico se pone nervioso, lo gira para ver mejor esos lindos ojos azules que tanto le gustan, Colín se calma un poco cuando ve que en sus ojos sinceridad, con cuidado Sol se acerca para besarlo, Colín esta estático no se mueve, Sol lame con cuidado su labio y poco a poco acaricia sus labios, mientras deja una mano en la cintura y con la otra le acaricia la mejilla, luego con cuidado introduce su lengua buscando la de Colín, se sorprende de notar que Colín le empieza a responder y mas al ver que no lo hace tan mal como imaginó, se separan y pregunta

S – ¿entonces qué dices?, ¿quieres salir con migo como novios e intentarlo?

C –yo creo que si

S – ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-_Colín asiente con la cabeza_-, sin que te molestes solo quiero saber, ¿a quién as besado antes?

C –bueno yo antes estaba enamorado de unos chicos de mi escuela, ellos lo sabían, pero fueron amables conmigo y me dijeron que no podían corresponderme, que yo debía encontrar alguien que si me amara entonces ellos me regalaron mi primer beso, espero no te moleste

S –no, pero dime algo, dijiste ellos

C –bueno por si no lo sabes, al igual que mis primos siempre hubo esa fascinación por los mellizos o gemelos, creo es de familia (muy conveniente no), en nuestra antigua escuela había muchos gemelos y mellizos, a mi hubo unos desde antes de entra ya los conocía entonces cuando pude les dije lo que sentía y bueno el resto te lo imaginaras

S – ¿tú no tienes hermanos? (piensa que tal vez todos en esa escuelas son gemelos o mellizos por eso pregunta)

C –si tuve uno pero murió

S –bueno creo que ya es hora de irnos (ahora está confundido tal vez luego pregunte, si tobó un gemelo o que onda)

Recogen el resto de las cosas, Colín se despide y va a hablar con sus primos, mientras Sol lo ve irse se encuentra feliz de que al fin sean novios. Cuando llega la mañana va al cuarto de los mellizos y le cuenta todo incluso como omitió decir que ellos eran los que lo habían besado, ellos preguntan por qué y el les dice que por que piensa que tal vez se moleste cuando sepa que fueron ellos, el no quiere que se pele a sí que juran mágicamente no decir nada el resto de la semana pasa volando y todos quedan de ir a la casa de los mellizos por qué piensas festejar a los padres de los mellizos por que pronto abra un nuevo integrante así que…..

**Nueva vida Nuevo amor**

Los padres organizaron la fiesta, pronto llegarían los invitados para la fiesta de compromiso de los chicos, habían pasado los años se graduaron de la escuela, todos siguieron con sus parejas

Marcos y Alex se habían comprometido hace un año, hicieron el amor por primera vez, cuando ganaron las competencias de animación, todo ocurrió cuando el sábado, después de la competencia, Alex llevo a Marcos a su casa, los padres salieron por una emergencia, Sirius estaba por dar a luz pero Sev fue al trabajo, por lo que los vecinos lo llevaron al doctor, cuando llegaron la casa estaba sola, subieron al cuarto, Marcos serró con llave y se acerco a Alex

M – ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

A –si, ¿qué pasa amor, porque tiemblas?

M – ¿yo quería saber si tu quieres hacerlo ahorita conmigo tu sabes hacer el amor?

Alex se puso muy feliz, pero vio que su novio estaba nervioso, así que le alzo la cara con cuidado tomándolo del mentón, le pregunto si estaba seguro Marcos dijo que si solo un poco nervioso, entonces Alex empezó a besarlo mientras lo recostaba en la cama, poco a copo le fue quitando su ropa mientras besaba, lamia cada parte que descubría, al poco tiempo ambos estaba desnudos puesto que Marcos a pesar de lo nervioso también quería tocar y acariciar la piel de su novio, Alex empezó a lamer su entrepierna mientras le preparaba, oía los gemidos de Marcos que solo lograban impacientarlo más, cuando creyó que estaba listo sin que lo lastimara, tomo una pierna de Marcos para acomodándose en medio, introdujo su miembro con cuidado de no lastimar a Marcos, espero un poco para que se acostumbrara, entonces empezó a moverse, al poco rato los dos estaban excitados, luego Marcos recostó a Alex montándose el encima para facilitar la penetración, Alex veía fascinado desde abajo a Marcos montándolo, así siguieron un rato mas hasta que los dos se vinieron, Alex abraso a Marcos y lo acomodo a su lado, el se quito el condón y se acomodaron a dormir, después de ese encuentro amoroso Alex descubrió que Marcos era o es muy fogoso, los dos siempre están asiéndolo donde sentían ganas los padres decidieron comprometerlos porque a ese paso serian abuelos pronto, ellos tienen una asociación con Rawy

Jl y Ja después de graduarse se casaron, Jl trabaja en pediatría y Ja administra la empresa familiar por ser el mayor, ellos actual mente esperan su primer bebe, ellos si eran más reservados en cuanto a hacer el amor, a pesar de que le es difícil trabajar y cuidar su estado siguen trabajando

Fabio y Rawy, Fabio es futbolista profesional hace solo un año, pero piensa retirarse por que quiere casarse, Rawy es ingeniero en sistemas y gana muy bien a pesar de haber empezado hace poco la empresa, tiene poco que se comprometieron

Colín y los mellizos ellos se comprometerán hoy, por eso es la fiesta, sus padres estaban esperando a Albus para que estuviera con los chicos, mía la hija de ellos tenía 4 años, tenía los ojos de su papa Sirius, el pelo negro lacio como su padre Severus, estaba corriendo por la casa cuando entro al cuarto donde estaban los tres chicos preparándose

Mi –escóndanme mi papi quiere ponerme un feo vestido

H –ven esconde de tras de esta capa

Le ponen la capa de invisibilidad y siguen como si nada, al poco llega Sirius buscando a su pequeña

Si –más vale que no la escondan o ustedes serán los que luzcan el vestido

Dr –¿por que no me dejas cambiar un poco el vestido para ver si ella acepta ponérselo?

Si –toma pero en 15 minutos los quiero a los 4 listos oyeron, Albus y el resto de los invitados no han de tardar

C –está bien

Draco cambia el vestido de su hermanita, a ella le gusto y se lo pone sale a buscar a su papi para que le haga unas coletas en su pelo, los chicos se terminan de arreglar, bajan a la sala donde ya los esperaban, el primero en acercarse fue Sol que al ver a Colín con un traje color crema, no resiste las ganas de salir para poder besarlo, en el jardín le da un presente, es una cámara especial ya que es digital pero como si fuera una profesional, así Colín seguiría asiendo lo que le gusta, además de que el se había convertido en el mejor fotógrafo a pesar de su corta edad, lo besa en los labios tan suaves que tanto ama, al igual que esos ojos azules, solo lo invitan a poseerlo como la primera vez, quiere hacerlo suyo pero le prometió a Colín que hoy se comportaría

S – ¿Colín porque ese color? sabes lo mucho que me pone y me recuerda cuando lo hicimos por primera vez ¿por qué me quieres torturar, que no me amas?

C –precisamente por que te amo me lo puse, los tíos me dieron permiso de que hoy si te quedes, así que si te portas bien tal vez no solo durmamos ok

S – eso me gusta

Siguen platicando y besándose mientras Sol como no, empieza a recordar cuando le hiso por primera vez el amor a su pequeño. Todo paso en su cumpleaños número 17, había esperado casi dos años y todavía no pasaban de fajes era lo mas que Colín lo dejaba llegar, pero ese día estaban solos en su cuarto, Colín había pedido permiso para ir a dormir con él, era como otras veces eso creía él, hasta que al llegar la noche mientras platicaban Colín dijo algo que lo hiso sentirse como un tonto

C – ¿hoye te puedo preguntar algo?

S –lo que quieras dime

C – ¿por que cuando estamos en lugares públicos siempre quieres hacerlo? ¿Pero cuando pido permiso para quedarme y estar solos tú no quieres hacerlo? ¿Eres exhibicionista o algo así?

Sol se quedo como idiota, es que cada que salían Colín era pues, Colín, así que llamaba mucho la atención, eso molestaba mucho a Sol y por eso quería hacerlo suyo en público, pero era para que vean a quien pertenecía, ¿entonces Colín pedía permiso para estar solos?, pero como Colín no lo dejaba llegar a mas cuando estaban en la calle, asumió que a solas tampoco querría y asta ahora se daba cuenta, que su pequeño se había puesto en bandeja, y el cómo menso desaprovechando la oportunidad, se quería dar de topes, pero entonces pensó en que de nuevo habían pedido permiso, de estar solos, en su casa, sin nadie que los moleste, voltio a verlo habían salido al parque a tomar fotos y probar la nueva cámara que le habían dado sus tíos por su cumpleaños, Colín traía un pantalón crema con una playera del mismo color, había hecho calor así que había llevado ropa ligera, como siempre Colín llamo la atención, Sol de nuevo trato de poseerlo en medio de todo el parque, pero Colín le dijo que no era el momento, ahora sabia que siempre se refirió a que el parque o la calle no eran el momento para hacerlo, sino en privado, cuando pidió todos esos permisos para estar a solas, Colín pensaba que tal vez lo arrían, pero como no sucedía nada, Colín empezó a creer que tal vez a Sol no gustaba del todo de él o era exhibicionista, por eso se atrevió a preguntar, pero Sol no respondía así que las próximas preguntas, lo sacaron de sus pensamientos

C – ¿no me amas es eso? ¿soy feo? ¿Por qué no quieres nunca hacerlo conmigo? ¿Es porque soy virgen?, creo que mejor me voy

Colín estaba casi llorando, estaba por abrir la puerta cuando siente a Sol que lo rodea con sus brazos sobre su cintura

S –no te vayas, claro que te amo, eres hermoso, si que quiero hacerlo contigo, el que seas virgen solo ase que te dese mas, pero no es que sea exhibicionista por lo que no lo ágamos, sino porque soy muy tonto y muy celoso, no soporto que te vean, por eso siempre quiero acerté mío en frente de todos, para que vean que solo tú me amas a mí, no quise acerté llorar, perdóname si

Lo gira para ver sus ojos azules, pero los ve llenos de lagrimas y tristeza, parece que Colín no le cree de todo

S – ¿no me crees?

C –la verdad, no, porque has tenido muchas oportunidades para que lo hiciéramos y no las as aprovechado, sabía que solo te burlabas de mi cuando pediste que fuéramos novios, mejor me voy, por favor no me vuelvas a hablar

Pero Sol no piensa soltarlo, lo besa, al principio Colín se resiste, pero ama tanto a Sol que al poco tiempo se deja llevar, siente mientras es besado como Sol mete sus manos entre su ropa para acariciar su piel rosada y tan suave, los besos empiezan a ser puestos en toda su piel mientras retira su playera, Colín le quita la suya, al rato siente que el pantalón cae, el ase lo mismo con los de Sol, luego siente que es acorralado contra la pared mientras Sol acaricia su piel, besa el cuello, mete sus manos en la entrepierna de Colín, se restriegan al poco rato que Sol pone ambas manos en la cintura mientras su lengua lame el cuello de Colín, los dos gimen muy fuerte, Colín echa su cabeza para atrás, estremeciéndose de placer, esta por correrse cuando Sol lo separa y se quitan el resto de la ropa, luego lo recuesta en la cama posicionándose sobre su pequeño que cierra los ojos, le besa en el cuello, mientras con delicadeza lo prepara, le susurra que todo estará bien, que lo ama mucho, Colín se relaja y entonces Sol sabe que está listo, con cuidado entra en el, mientras lo besa y le acaricia con una mano las piernas luego le dice que si ahora si le cree que lo ama, Colín solo asiente mientras es penetrado con amor y cuidado, Sol da en un punto que hace que Colín se estremezca con mayor placer, después de un rato los dos están por correrse y gimiendo, Sol le dice cuanto lo ama mientras se viene dentro de el, Colín se vino junto con el oyendo la declaración, asiendo que llore

S – ¿por qué lloras te lastime?

C –no, es que es muy lindo que me digas cuanto me amas, después de hacerme el amor, es mucha emoción para mí

S –pequeño, lamento haberte dado un mensaje erróneo, siempre te he amado me perdonas por no entenderte y haberte lastimado

C –si pero si vuelves a tratar de meterme mano el público no dejo que me lo hagas cuando estemos solos

S –está bien me comportare

Se besan, mientras Sol sale de sus recuerdo, al entran en el comedor para ver que el resto de los invitados llego, luego van a la sala para anunciar el compromiso.

Cuando los mellizos bajaban, los gemelos ya esperaban a Draco fuera de su habitación el fue a verlos, mientras Harry bajo a esperar a sus novios pues eran los únicos que faltaban, Draco entro en la habitación de los gemelos, se sentó en una silla como le pidieron mientras ellos buscaban unos regalos que le habían preparado, cuando los sacaron vio que eran tres regalos, uno grande de color verde, el segundo era del tamaño de una caja de cereal pequeño en color gris y el ultimo era una caja de joyería color blanco, le dijeron que el primero era de sus padres el segundo de sus hermanos y el tercero de ellos, cuando abrió la de los padres de los gemelos, se sorprendió del regalo y no es que no lo quisieran, de hecho lo querían mucho, se sorprendió porque a dentro había un juego de mesa, con el logo de las dos familias juntas, cosa costaba mucho dinero conseguir, en plata como era la tradición, el sabia que los padres de los chicos ahorraban, pero ahora sabia por que se privaban de muchas cosas, al parecer todos los hermanos recibieron un regalo igual solo que con los logos de las familias de los que se unían a ellos, como tenían muchos hijos debían tener el dinero para el regalo tradicional, dentro de la caja también encontró un carta donde le decían que esperaban fueran felices y un dije que lo unía al reloj familiar eso lo hiso llorar. El segundo regalo fue un álbum de fotos de los gemelos, todos consiguieron fotos de los gemelos incluso Ron copero, eso lo hiso sonreír puesto que el no tenia fotos de sus amores. El ultimo lo abrieron los gemelos, al verlo se puso a llorar mucho, los gemelos lo abrasaron y se lo pusieron, era un relicario de oro, con una foto de una familia de 4 personas, eran padre Lucios abrasando a papa James, ambos sostenían a unos bebes Lucios a uno pelo negro y James a un pequeño rubio, a los gemelos les había costado trabajo conseguirla, se besaron, primero a George y luego beso a Fred, salieron para comenzar la fiesta de compromiso, al bajar vieron que todos estaban esperándolos en la sala para anunciar el compromiso.

Cuando Harry estaba esperando en la sala a los castaños, empezó a recordar cómo es que habían llegado hasta quedar comprometidos, bien todo empezó hace unos años cuando Harry empezó a salir con los chicos, se entero que los gemelos en este lugar si se podían casar como en el mundo mágico con una misma persona, esto pasaba por que algunas personas como Albus lo había dicho eran mágicas, algunos gemelos, antes solo se casaban con una sola persona, pero había otros que se volvían su amante del esposo o esposa del otro gemelo, era raro que pasara, pero lo raro vino cuando los tres sentían la necesidad de estar los tres en pareja, al principio esto no le gusto a la comunidad, pero el gemelo que era rechazado moría, asiendo que al poco tiempo los otros dos murieran, entonces decidieron hacer al gemelo más pequeño segundo esposo, siempre que el primero estuviera de acuerdo, y como dije era raro que pasara, además los tríos solo eran aptos para este matrimonio, una vez que se mostrara que tenían por lo menos dos años de noviazgo, sin problemas, como dije solo los gemelos con un tercero eran aptos para este matrimonio, por eso una vez que les hicieron las pruebas a los mellizos con sus parejas, para ver si habían cumplido con los requisitos, pudieron hacer la fiesta de compromiso, estaban tan contentos que se casarían dentro de poco, pero lo que si les tomo menos tiempo fue hacer el amor con Harry, todo sucedió una semana después de la fiesta para festejar, el próximo nacimiento de su primer bebe de sus padres adoptivos, ellos salieron a revisión por lo que la casa quedarían solo los mellizos con sus parejas, Draco se encerró con los pelirrojos, dejando solos a los tres chicos

T – ¿Draco nos dejo solos?

De – ¿tal vez debamos irnos no quiero oírlos gritar o algo?

H –créeme no lo aras

T – ¿cómo sabes?, esos tres son muy desesperados, en el cine se estaban metiendo mano, me atrevo a decir que no creo que estén viendo tele o jugando precisamente

De –estoy de acuerdo

H –lo digo porque nuestros cuartos son a prueba de ruidos, por lo que no nos oirán, ni los oiremos, si saben a lo que me refiero y creo que lo saben, así que síganme o váyanse si quieren irse

Harry subió a su cuarto sin voltear a tras, los chicos no se lo pensaron mucho cuando ya iban detrás de el, al llegar a la habitación se sorprendieron que fuera más grande delo que aparentaba, Harry les dijo que se acercaran

H –vengan les mostrare algo que se les gustaría ver

T -¿Qué es?

H –es la foto de nuestros verdaderos padres

De –enserio pensé que avías dicho que no tenias una

H –no es mía el abuelo me la consiguió

Harry saca la foto vieja que Lili les tomo con una cámara normal, por lo que hiso que Albus tardara en conseguir una, ya que todas eran mágicas y no las podía enseñar pero esta foto si podía, le dio la foto donde solo salían sus padres en su boda, los chicos vieron lo mucho que los mellizos se parecían a sus padres

De –tus padres sí que se parecen a ustedes

H –en realidad solo es físico, porque somos en carácter más parecido a papá, Lucios es muy serio, Draco no solo es parecido sino que también tiene esa pose fría que siempre lucían ambos, pero bueno es la única foto de ellos que pudimos encontrar

T – ¿de quién la consiguieron?

H –de una amiga de papa, padre la odiaba

Los chicos le devolvieron la foto a Harry quien enseguidita la guardo, luego se acercó a sentarse en medio de los dos, primero beso a Demon con lentitud saboreo sus labios, luego introdujo su lengua buscando la otra, durante el beso Tom lo abraso por atrás, mientras besaba el cuello, Demon lo tomaba de las mejillas acariciándolas, mientras Harry puso una mano sobre las de Tom y la otra tomo a Demon de la cintura, luego se giro un poco para besar a Tom, mientras que Demon le empezó a quitar la ropa a Harry , el continuo besándolos mientras le quito primero la camisa a Tom, luego giro a besar a Demon, mientras le quitaba el pantalón, puesto que el ya se había adelantado, Tom mientras ya había terminado de desvestirse, le quito la ropa faltante a Harry con ayuda de Demon, entre los dos acostaron a Harry, ambos al mismo tiempo empezaron a lamer el miembro de Harry, Harry estaba gimiendo muy fuerte, él se levanta y los recuesta a ambos juntos y empieza a lamer el miembro de ambos al mismo tiempo, mientras los masturba y acaricia sus testículos, luego empieza a preparar a Demon mientras le dice a Tom que él le haga lo mismo, así que se pone sobre Demon mientras Tom se pone detrás de él, Harry lame el cuello de Demon, lo besa mientras lo prepara para tranquilizarlo ya que los gemelos son vírgenes, les dice que él se entregara a los dos al igual que ellos deben entregarse a él, es lo justo, ambos están de acuerdo, cuando Demon se siente listo Harry se posiciona sobre él, entra con cuidado mientras él lo abrasa soportando la intromisión, el le susurra cuanto lo ama , mientras Tom se empieza acomodar detrás de el, empieza a menearse lenta mente dentro de Demon, luego Tom lo hace al ritmo de Harry, es tan diferente a lo que Harry había sentido antes, es tan placentero, se siente tan completo, después de un rato, Harry les pide que cambien lugar, por lo que le toca preparar a Tom, con amor y cuidado al igual que con Demon lo besa y le dice que lo ara despacio, Demon abrasa a Harry por atrás, mientras le dice lo mucho que le gusto estar debajo de él, mientras le besa el cuello se acomoda y entra, después de un rato de besar a Tom y asegurarse que está listo entra en el, los tres están unidos, con cuidado empiezan un vaivén despacio, que después de un rato se intensifica, entonces ya no pueden parar, Tom pide más, esto es nuevo, muy intenso, le gusta como le ase Harry el amor a él y a su hermano, Demon también se siente cerca de correrse, sujeta fuerte mente a Harry, mientras los tres se corren gimiendo que se aman, pero Harry no ha acabado, les pide que entren en el baño que es parecido a el de los perfectos, los chicos se meten a la tina, Harry los ve y besa primero a Tom, le acorrala mientras siente a Demon besarle el cuello, se inca frente a él mientras le lame su pene, le pide a Demon que se lo meta, los dos se dejan guiar por las indicaciones de Harry, después de un rato les pide que entren al mismo tiempo, Tom se para y se acomoda, entran con cuidado, es mucho les dice que le den un minuto, los chicos lo besan mientras lo masturban para que se acostumbre, les pide que se muevan, los dos si pensaron que asta ahora fue intenso, eso fue ir al paraíso ida y vuelta, casi se corrieron al igual que Harry, así que solo unos movimientos mas y los tres se corrieron, se terminaron de duchar, ya en el cuarto se durmieron, Demon boca arriba, Harry puso una pierna sobre las de él y paso su mano sobre su pecho, Tom le abrasa por atrás, su pene rosando con la entrada de Harry, al poco tiempo toco Draco, los gemelos lo recordaron, así que se tensaron al pensar que les reclamarían por el escándalo(olvidaron lo que Harry dijo), pero al parecer no fue así solo les dijo que la cena estaba lista.

Harry regreso de sus recuerdos, al sentir dos brazos en su cintura y dos besos en su cuello

T -De-¿nos esperabas amor?

H –si ¿por que tardaron?

T –bueno padre nos dio un regalo para ti, toma

De –es un anillo que ha estado con la familia hace mucho

H –gracias, yo también les tengo un regalo

Saco dos cajas y le dio una a cada uno, al abrirlos vieron dos anillos para cada uno dentro, uno de los Potter y el otro de los Malfoy, Harry se los puso, sabían que era importante para él, después los beso, se dirigieron a la sala para el anuncio.

Todos se encontraban en la sala Severus separa junto a Sirius y se ponen en el centro de esta, les dice que están felices de poder anunciar el compromiso de sus hijos y sobrino.

Al poco tiempo se casaron, los chicos estaban felices, Harry era por fin feliz en su nueva vida con sus nuevos amores, hacer el amor con el siempre fue muy intenso, pronto Demon y Tom embarazaron a Harry, de gemelos ¿Qué tal?

Draco se fue de negocios con sus esposos, pusieron tiendas de bromas por todo el mundo, Draco estaba embarazado al igual que su esposo George, ambos estaban esperando gemelos y mellizos respectiva mente

Colín fue el mejor fotógrafo del mundo, a todos los trabajos le acompaña Sol, sigue siendo muy celoso de Colín y como no siempre le trata de meter mano en las secciones de fotos, pero Colín asé que aguante hasta que están solos

Todos con nueva vida, nuevo amor ¿El fin?


End file.
